Mi princesa
by ImladrisAngel
Summary: Todo cambia para Legolas cuando la conoce. Ella es la princesa semielfa hija de Aragorn y Arwen, una joven deseada por todo el que la conoce ¿Podrá conseguir él su amor? Un nuevo peligro acecha la tierra y un nuevo concilio será celebrado para hacer frente a la guerra inminente contra el nuevo señor oscuro, el objetivo del cual es exterminar la raza de los reyes.
1. Una sola mirada

**MI PRINCESA**

**(Legolas/Lourea)**

**Resumen: Todo cambia para Legolas cuando la conoce. Ella es la princesa semielfa hija de Aragorn y Arwen. Una joven deseada por todo el que la conoce ¿Podrá conseguir él su amor?¿Cambiara Tauriel el destino de él? Un nuevo peligro acecha la tierra, y un nuevo concilio será celebrado para acabar con la guerra inminente. **

La historia comienza años después a la destrucción del anillo, cuando la tierra se volvió a repoblar y todo volvió a crecer verde de nuevo. En mi relato, los elfos siguen viviendo junto con el hombre en la tierra media y de los puertos grises no llegó a zarpar ningún barco.

**CAPÍTULO I- UNA SOLA MIRADA**

Tan solo restaban unos días para el esperado cumpleaños del rey. Aragorn, su antiguo compañero de aventuras cumplía ya los cuarenta años, una edad que sin duda los elfos no daban gran importancia. Pero sí los mortales, para quienes el tiempo transcurría notablemente.

Habían pasado ya largos años desde el último encuentro entre Legolas y Aragorn, ya que ambos tenían deberes que atender. Legolas debía mantener la seguridad del Bosque Verde y por su parte, Aragorn, debía asegurar la prosperidad del reino debido a su posición como rey de Gondor.

-Ensillad los caballos, partimos hacia Gondor-Dijo Legolas calmadamente, y los tres elfos asintieron tras hacer una leve inclinación. Acto seguido, el trío se alejó, haciendo ondear sus capas azules.

Al cabo de un momento, los tres elfos volvieron con cuatro caballos blancos, entre ellos y montaron en sus respectivas monturas.

Yo los imité, y tras hacer una inclinación con la cabeza hacia Thranduil, del que acababa de despedirme, asié las riendas del animal. Este relinchó y comenzó un trote sin pausa a través del camino que llevaba hacia la capital de Gondor.

Llegamos a Minas-Tirith al quinto día de viaje, cuando la luna comenzaba a asomarse en el cielo crepuscular.

Llegamos por el camino real, hasta la puerta de la ciudad, donde había un séquito de al menos veinte soldados haciendo guardia. Tras ser reconocidos por los soldados, estos nos dejaron pasar, y un guardia alto de pelo negro nos acompañó hasta la parte más alta de la ciudad, donde se alojaba el rey.

Llegamos hasta un patio de piedra, con un árbol blanco en el centro, el árbol blanco del rey. Entonces el soldado nos indicó que desmontáramos, y tras hacerlo les dimos las riendas de los cansados animales a dos guardias que habían salido a nuestro encuentro, de detrás de la puerta que se encontraba tras el árbol, y que conducía al interior del palacio.

Cuando se hubieron alejado con las monturas, seguimos al hombre de pelo negro hasta la enorme puerta que se hallaba abierta, y entramos al interior tras él.

Había un largo pasillo adornado con estatuas de mármol, que llegaba hasta la sala del trono, donde se encontraba sentado Aragorn, con algunas canas más que la última vez que lo vi, pero que seguía teniendo un aire joven.

-Salve Legolas, hijo de Thanduil, príncipe del bosque negro- Oyó a un hombre anunciar en el extremo opuesto de la sala.

No pude evitar sonreír cuando mi amigo se levantó y al llegar hasta donde me encontraba me dio un fuerte abrazo, al que yo correspondí.

-No creo que sean necesarias las presentaciones- Dijo Aragorn con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-A pasado mucho tiempo, me alegro de volver a verte- Dije cuando nos hubimos separado unos centímetros.

-No has cambiado nada, y sigues tan joven como siempre- Añadió con una carcajada. –Yo como puedes ver no me conservo tan bien.

-Para mí sigues siendo el de siempre- Reí a su vez.

En ese momento se abrió una puerta, y tras ella apareció Arwen. Llevaba un vestido de seda azul y un moño en el pelo. La elfa se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa iluminándole el rostro. Aunque había envejecido, seguía siendo tan hermosa como antaño era. Cuando llegó junto a nosotros, le cogí con delicadeza la mano, y haciendo una inclinación, se la besé.

-Mi señora, sigue tan hermosa como siempre, la edad no parece afectaros –la alagué.

Arwen me dedicó una gran sonrisa agradeciéndome el cumplido –Me alegro de que nuestros caminos se junten de nuevo –susurro en un tono jovial.

-Quiero presentarte al resto de mi familia –Dijo Aragorn mientras se dirigía hacia un guardia y le daba instrucciones. Este asintió y se alejó hacia una puerta por la que desapareció.

No tardó mucho en volver, pero esta vez acompañado de dos personas más.

El primero era alto, de pelo corto y castaño ligeramente rubio. Se parecía mucho a Aragorn en su juventud.

La segunda, era menor que su hermano, sin duda había heredado la belleza de su madre. Vestía un vestido rosa suave, con bordados de oro. Tenía el pelo largo y de un color rubio apagado, no llegaba a ser castaño, que le caía en cascada. Su rostro era dulce, de facciones suaves. Sus labios eran perfectos, de un color rojo apagado que te incitaba a besarlos. Y sus ojos eran de un color azul turquesa en el que podías perderte fácilmente. La joven poseía una belleza incomparable, que hizo que la deseara como jamás había deseado a nadie hasta ese momento.

Entonces nuestras miradas se encontraron, sus ojos brillaron como el mismo mar. Y una sonrisa dulce y perfecta se abrió paso entre sus labios. Pareció que el tiempo se detuviera, pero solo un instante. Ya que la joven y su hermano, siguieron caminando hasta llegar hasta nosotros.

-Estos son mis hijos- Anunció Aragorn cuando ambos estuvieron a su lado. –Eldarion y Lourea- El mayor hizo una sencilla inclinación de cabeza hacia mí, y Lourea lo imitó.

Yo hice lo propio y le dediqué una reverencia formal al joven, y tras coger la mano de Lourea se la besé. De cerca era aún más hermosa, tenía una piel suave y delicada echa concienciada mente para acariciarla y besarla. También olía muy bien, su perfume te embriagaba y hacía que te sintieras flotar en una nube.

Tras las presentaciones la princesa se ofreció a mostrarme el camino hacia mis habitaciones, que estaban junto a las suyas.

-Sígueme – Me indicó con una sonrisa en los labios. Yo lo hice, y juntos nos alejamos de la sala, dejando atrás a los demás.

Entramos por una puerta y recorrimos un largo pasillo.

-Mi padre me ha hablado mucho de ti- Dijo ella rompiendo el hielo. Tenía una voz suave y musical, como el canto de una sirena.

-Espero que no solo te explicara cosas malas sobre mí- Ella rio, tenía una risa melódica y perfecta, como toda ella.

-No, la mayoría eran relatos de vuestras aventuras- Me miró un momento sin dejar de caminar, con un paso lento pero elegante que la caracterizaba- ¿Podríais contarme alguna?

Yo sonreí ampliamente –Si esos son sus deseos hermosa dama, entonces os explicaré tantas historias como anheléis, pero tendrá que ser luego, espero que me disculpes, pero ahora estoy agotado.

-Por supuesto, esperaré a luego entonces, pero prometedme que me explicareis alguna.

-Os doy mi palabra- Ella me miró, evaluándome, y entonces asintió con una sonrisa.

Nos paramos frente a una puerta de madera tallada.

-Es aquí- Me indicó abriendo la puerta con un hábil movimiento.

Era una habitación grande y muy luminosa, adornada con sendos muebles de madera que recordaban a los muebles élficos. En el centro de esta había una cama de sábanas blancas con dosel, y un escritorio.

Me volví hacia Lourea –Gracias- le susurré con una sonrisa.

-Si necesitas algo, estaré en mi habitación. Es esa de allí – Me indicó señalando una puerta cercana a la mía.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, y entré en mi habitación. Tras entrar cerré la puerta, y me acerqué al armario que se encontraba en una de las paredes. Al abrirlo, encontré toda mi ropa ya guardada en él.

Acto seguido, ordené que me prepararan la bañera, ya que estaba sucio y fatigado por el largo viaje.

Una vez hube acabado, me puse ropa limpia -un conjunto azul claro- y me trencé el pelo, ahora brillante y limpio.

Poco después de que terminara, un sirviente llamó a la puerta, avisándome de que la cena ya estaba lista.

Al traspasar el umbral, me encontré con Lourea, quien estaba saliendo de su habitación. Vestía un vestido de seda negro, sin mangas y escotado, que remarcaba sus curvas. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño. Y en la cabeza una tiara de plata, con una gema de un negro intenso y resplandeciente en su eje.

-Aiya- Me saludo ella en un élfico perfecto.

Le devolví el saludo cordialmente. -¿Hablas élfico? – Le pregunté sorprendido cuando se hubo acercado a mí.

-Sí, suelo pasar el verano con Elrond, en Rivendel, él me enseñó de niña- Dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Entonces me fijó en que tenía rasgos de elfa, sus orejas picudas, su rostro dotado de gran finura, y seguramente también una gran agilidad.

-¿Eres una elfa?

-Soy una Peredhel, en cambio mi hermano es un mortal…–Me sonrió pícaramente.- Ilúvatar lo quiso así.

-Entonces agradécele de mi parte– Le dediqué una sonrisa sincera- no me gustaría que se malgastara tanta hermosura –Noté como un rubor tenue cubría sus mejillas.

En ese momento un guardia llegó hasta donde nos encontrábamos, y le pidió a Lourea que lo acompañara, su padre quería presentarle a alguien.

-El comedor está siguiendo este pasillo, al fondo. Adelántate, enseguida me uniré yo. –Se despidió y marchó tras el soldado.

Yo seguí el pasillo, aunque con cierta curiosidad en mi interior.

Llegué al comedor, una amplia sala recubierta por tapices que representaban grandes escenas de guerra, algunas de las cuales me resultaban familiares.

También, en la estancia había una mesa principal al fondo, sobre una tarima para los reyes. Y otras distribuidas por la sala para los nobles que los acompañaban.

Al poco tiempo esperando, por detrás alguien me cogió la mano con suavidad, reconocí de quien se trataba tan sólo por su tacto.

Me giré quedando de caras a Lourea, quien me miraba divertida.

-¿No te has sentado aún?

-No sabía dónde sentarme-Dije como si fuera obvio, y ella rio divertida.

-Ven- Paso delante de mí, sin soltarme la mano y me condujo entre la multitud, hasta la mesa principal.

-Eres un invitado de honor, puedes sentarte donde quieras. –Me indicó señalando las sillas de la mesa.

-Sería un honor sentarme a tu lado.- Le dije con una sonrisa expectante, sin pensarlo dos veces.

Ella sonrió con ganas y asintió.

Entonces movió una silla cercana al centro de la mesa, y se sentó. Yo lo hice a su derecha.

La sala ya se estaba llenando de gente, todos elegantemente vestidos para la ocasión. Entre los invitados, descubrí a Eowyn, la princesa de Rohan, y a Faramir, el senescal de Gondor. Junto a ellos iba su hijo, un apuesto joven, de pelo rubio como su madre y largo como su padre. Este como yo anteriormente, no podía apartar la vista de la princesa sentada junto a mí.

Entonces caminó hacia ella e hizo una marcada reverencia. Lourea le dedicó una sonrisa e hizo una leve pero elegante inclinación con la cabeza. Después el muchacho se fue a sentar junto a sus padres al otro extremo opuesto de la mesa real.

-¿Quién es? – Susurré con la vista aún clavada en él.

-Su nombre es Elboron, es el hijo primogénito del senescal- Dijo con naturalidad, como si fuera algo obvio.

Yo asentí, y aparté la viste la vista de él, centrándome en el resto de los invitados. No reconocí a ningún rostro conocido, pero sabía que muchos venían de tierras lejanas.

Muchos de ellos lanzaban miradas significativas a la princesa. Quien esa noche estaba preciosa. Parecía brillar con luz propia, como si todo girase en torno a ella. Como si ella fuera cada una de las estrellas que alumbraban el cielo. Era tan hermosa como la luna, y todo el que la miraba quedaba maravillado por su belleza.

Su hermano, Eldarion se había sentado a su izquierda, entre ella y Arwen, quien junto a Aragorn ocupaban el centro de la gran mesa.

Cuando todos se hubieron acomodado en nuestros respectivos asientos, se comenzó a servir la cena. Trajeron platos exóticos, y algunos tradicionales. La mayor parte del menú consistía en carne y pescado, asado o a la brasa.

La cena estaba acompañada por una banda de músicos elfos, quienes tocaban dulces melodías que daban un ambiente acogedor y calmado al evento.

-Nunca había visto a tal cantidad de gente y comida reunida en una sola habitación–comenté asombrado. Ella me miro y una amplia sonrisa se escapó de sus labios.

-Entonces es que nunca has asistido a ninguna fiestecita de mi padre. ¿Me equivoco? –Me miró alzando una ceja y con un semblante divertido.

-Pues… sí, creo que vas a tener razón –reí- hace tiempo que no veía a Aragorn.

-¿Tienes mucho trabajo en el Bosque Negro?

-Sí, últimamente jaurías de lobos acechan en los bosques. Pero no es nada que la guardia del Bosque Negro no pueda combatir –Le corroboré, guiñándole el ojo.

-No, seguro que ningún lobo es rival para el gran Legolas- Ambos reímos, y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron una corriente eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo. Jamás había sentido esa sensación antes, pero era agradable.

Acabamos de cenar, y Aragorn habló, agradeciendo a todos los presentes haber podido asistir a su celebración de aniversario.

Entonces todos se levantaron para dar la bienvenida a los barriles de cerveza que comenzaban a llegar al comedor.

La fiesta continuó a medida que corría la cerveza, y los asistentes mantenían conversaciones joviales, algunos más ebrios que otros.

Había perdido de vista a Lourea, cuando me encontré con Gandalf y Gimli, ambos más mayores, sin embargo nada en ellos había cambiado. El enano sostenía una jarra de cerveza en una mano, y daba un largo sorbo a la que sostenía con la otra. _Ese enano… nunca cambiará._ Reí para mis adentros.

Cuando me acerqué a ellos, Gimli se atragantó, y escupió el líquido que no había podido tragar al suelo.

-¡Legolas! –Exclamaron a coro.

Ese fue el principio de una larga conversación, en la que nos explicamos todo lo sucedido desde aquel lejano día en que nuestros caminos se separaron. Entonces Eomer, a quien tampoco había visto antes, nos saludó con gran efusividad, uniéndose a nosotros en nuestras pláticas. Aunque borracho, aún conservaba la cordura.

-Elfo de orejas picudas- Me llamó una voz risueña a mi espalda. Yo sonreí al reconocerla, mientras me giraba para encararla.

-Pensaba que algún noble te secuestraría toda la noche- Ella rio por lo bajo y me alargó una jarra que sostenía entre sus manos.

-Si no me equivoco, aún no has bebido ni una gota en toda la noche. –Sonrió la elfa alzando una ceja, y acercando más a mí el recipiente para que lo cogiera.

-La cerveza no es para mí- Decliné gentilmente.-Pero te agradezco el detalle.

-Oh vamos, es una fiesta, ¿quién no bebe un poco en las fiestas? – Me insistió, y en su semblante angelical se reflejó una sonrisa juguetona.

-Creo que tú tampoco has bebido princesa.

-Es una bebida de hombres, es tradición que las mujeres seamos las que os la ofrezcamos. –Rebatió impasible, y una media sonrisa cruzó su rostro cuando alcé las manos y le quité la jarra.

Nuestras manos se encontraron por un instante, y alcancé a percibir un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Bebí el contenido del recipiente en diversos tragos y ella sonrió ampliamente, satisfecha.

-Quien lo diría, ¡Legolas puede enfrentarse a un ejército de orcos, pero no a una jarra de cerveza!- Dijo de forma teatral mientras reía.

-No tengo muy buenos recuerdos del alcohol- Dije mirándola con recelo.

-Si, por tu expresión algo he adivinado- Rio Lourea.

La noche pasó rápido entre música y risas, aunque no volví a ver a la princesa en toda la velada ya que estaba muy solicitada.


	2. Conociendo las fronteras

**CAPITULO II- CONOCIENDO LAS FRONTERAS**

Ese mismo día debería partir de vuelta hacia el Bosque Negro. Dónde su padre lo esperaba para encomendarle alguna misión de las que él llama "de suma importancia".

Aunque él daría lo que fuera por poder quedarse unos días más en palacio, con Lourea. Pero conocía demasiado bien el mal humor de su padre, y también su poder. Por lo que decidió partir cuanto antes.

Una vez aseado y con el poco equipaje que había traído bien organizado y preparado para la partida, Legolas se dirigió a la salida, donde se despidió de Aragorn con un significativo abrazo.

-Prométeme que volverás pronto, aquí eres bienvenido siempre.-Le pidió su amigo.

-Prometido-Contestó el elfo, dándole una palmada amistosa en el hombro.

Ambos sonrieron y si perder más tiempo, Legolas montó en su caballo con elegancia y partió a galope tendido rumbo al bosque Negro.

Era un viaje largo, pero nada peligroso en los tiempos que corrían. En estos tiempos los caminos eran seguros, no había ya incidentes ni batallas que lidiar. Todo rezumaba una gran calma. -Es la calma que precede a la tempestad-, se dijo el elfo, pero sonrió ante tal locuacidad. Los peligros ya no existían en esta nueva era.

Legolas siguió avanzando a través de las estepas. Atravesando ríos y valles.

_¿Qué había sido de Lourea?_ Se preguntó. No había salido a despedirse de él y tampoco se encontraba en sus aposentos.

_No le importo demasiado_ se dijo. Pues no halló otra explicación coherente. _Debo olvidarme de ella, ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo conmigo? ¿Estaré acaso enamorado? Debí protegerme de su hechizo cuando estaba a tiempo _se lamentó. _Debo olvidarla, no puede ser de otro modo… ella es joven, no se fijaría en mí, no me vería del mismo modo en el que yo a ella._

La noche había invadido ya el entorno. Proyectando sombras en el oscuro paisaje. Y solo a la luz de la luna podía apreciarse al veloz corcel que cabalgaba con un rumbo fijo hacia el lejano horizonte.

Tras diversas paradas a lo largo del camino, Legolas llegó a las lindes del Bosque Negro, su hogar.

Era ya de día cuando cruzó el umbral de palacio, un día que acababa de amanecer con luz renovada, un día perfecto de finales de verano.

Los guardias aporticados a ambos lados del gran portón de acceso a la sala del trono, le cedieron el paso al interior con sendas reverencias.

La sala estaba precedida por el trono del rey al final de esta, al que se accedía a través de un largo pasillo flanqueado por grandes columnas de roca tallada.

-Salve Legolas, príncipe del Bosque Negro-Anunció una voz, a modo de presentación. Aunque esta no era necesaria, se dijo el elfo con una medio sonrisa asomando en las comisuras de sus labios.

Cuando llegó al pie del trono en el que descansaba su padre, inclino la cabeza en una reverencia simple y la levantó de nuevo, aguardando a que Thranduil tomara la palabra.

-¡Ya has vuelto!-Exclamó con simulado júbilo.

-Así es-Corroboró Legolas.

-Espero que todo fuera bien.

-Lo fue.

-Bien, has vuelto justo a tiempo. Tauriel y tú os dirigiréis a una asamblea, el tema del cuál no recuerdo. Pero parecía tener algo de importancia…-Se paró unos segundos, pensativo- No, no recuerdo el tema en cuestión. Pero iréis en mi lugar, yo no preciso de tiempo para minucias- Declaró el Rey abstraído-.

-¿Dónde tendrá lugar el cónclave? –Intervino el príncipe.

-En Rivendel, será un largo viaje, por lo que te apremio a partir cuanto antes.

Legolas asintió distraídamente, estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de encomiendas.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Tauriel?-Reparó entonces.

-Te espera en los establos lista para partir-Contestó- Por lo que no deberías prolongar tu estancia aquí –Añadió

Legolas hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza a modo de despedida.

En ese momento no se encontraba en condiciones de partir, necesitaba un baño y un sueño reparador después de tan fatigoso viaje desde Minas Tirith. Aunque eso a su padre no le importaba lo más mínimo. _Thranduil siempre ha sido y será un egocéntrico_ se dijo. Y verídicas eran sus palabras pues el Rey no miraba más allá de sus propios intereses y beneficios.

Desde la muerte de su esposa, este se había convertido en una persona vacía, de esas que nunca olvidan ni perdonan. Pues quien antaño fue una persona carismática y bondadosa, se convirtió en un ser sin corazón. Pues mucho le afligió a marcha de su difunta mujer. La hermosa elfa de dulcificado rostro quien le robó el corazón hará ya tantos años.


	3. Emprendiendo la marcha

**CAPITULO III- EMPRENDIENDO LA MARCHA **

Como había indicado su padre, Tauriel se encontraba ensillando a dos caballos.

Al verla no pudo evitar sonreír, hasta hacía poco ella había sido su única amiga. Y sentía una gran estimación hacia ella.

Se acercó a Tauriel sigilosamente. Esta se encontraba de espaldas a él, y cuando estuvo a una distancia precaria le dio un susto.

Tauriel dio un gritito ahogado de sorpresa mientras se giraba sobre sus talones a una velocidad de vértigo.

Legolas reía mientras la elfa, que ya se había recuperado del sobresalto, lo miraba con recelo.

-¿Te parece gracioso asustar a una dama?-Inquirió Tauriel intentando que su tono de voz sonara serio.

-Perdone mi lady, me dejé llevar por el impulso. Es usted toda una tentación para un hombre, ¿lo sabía?-Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Ella sonrió ampliamente.

-No sabes lo que te he echado de menos. –Respondió mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del elfo, fundiéndose en un significativo abrazo.

-Yo también te he extrañado – Dijo el elfo en su oído, sin dejar de abrazarla.

Una vez se hubieron separado, la cara de la elfa se tiñó de preocupación.

-No tienes buen aspecto, no has dormido apenas… ¿cierto?

-¿Acaso importa?

-A mí me importa– Dijo Tauriel poniendo mala cara.

-Bien, pues eres a la única, a mi padre por lo visto no-Dijo el elfo compungido.

-Ya le conoces, dudo que tus horas de sueño conformen la mayor de sus preocupaciones…

-Sí, lo sé – Se lamentó Legolas.

-Podemos partir más tarde-Propuso Tauriel.

-No creo que eso fuera bueno idea… no me gustaría que nos retrasáramos.

-Oh vamos, no puedes presentarte en el concilio con estas fachas- Rió la elfa.

-¿Está intentando decirme algo señorita?-Espetó Legolas con una sonrisa de lado, y ambos estallaron en joviales carcajadas.

-No te vendría mal un baño, y apuesto a que un sueño sería más que reparador.

-Tal vez tengas razón… partiremos al medio día.-Sentenció con una sonrisa.

La elfa asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa, y juntos volvieron a introducir los caballos en el interior de sus respectivos establos.

Pocas horas más tarde, después de un merecido baño en las aguas del lago, ambos se tumbaron en la hierba mullida. Quedando sumidos en un profundo sueño. Ella apoyada en el pecho de él, como tantas veces habían hecho desde esa tierna edad que siempre perduraría en sus memorias.

Legolas abrió los ojos cuando el sol descansaba en lo alto del firmamento. A su lado, Tauriel seguía dormida. Tenía un aspecto angelical, una cálida sonrisa bailaba en su rostro. ¿Era capaz de despertar a un ángel? _Debo hacerlo_, se dijo con pesar, acariciando el pelo de la elfa.

-Despierta bella durmiente-le susurró al oído, y depositó un pequeño beso en su frente.

-¿Cuánto hemos dormido?-Susurró adormecida unos instantes después.

-Yo diría que lo suficiente para partir- Dijo Legolas con una gran sonrisa. A lo que ella asintió y el elfo le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Aún no ha llegado el día en el que no me pueda levantar sola-Dijo Tauriel rechazando la mano tendida hacia ella.

Legolas rió –No era mi intención ofenderla.

Los dos rieron mientras se dirigían de vuelta a los establos, donde se apresuraron a montar en sus respectivas monturas.

Ambos tenían un largo viaje por delante. Se apresuraron a partir por el sendero principal que cruzaba el bosque, el cuál conocían como la palma de su mano. Se habían criado juntos en estos parajes y habían aprendido el arte de las armas simultáneamente. Esto último fue gracias a la reina, ya que Thranduil no consentía que su hijo tratara con la primogénita de unos soldados. Pero así fue y ambos, Legolas y Tauriel, establecieron un gran vínculo basado en la amistad y en la mutua confianza.

-¿Sabes el tema del concilio?- Preguntó Tauriel cuando llevaban ya largo rato galopando.

-Mi padre no lo recuerda, o eso me ha dicho-Contestó Legolas mirando a su compañera fugazmente. A lo que ella asintió con un gesto de cabeza.

-No recuerda o no quiere recordar muchas cosas… ¿Crees que será importante?

-Thranduil ha dejado de prestar atención a todos los asuntos exteriores a sus territorios-Argumentó el elfo- Y estoy seguro de que lo es… Si no fuera importante no lo habrían convocado a él personalmente-Corroboró.

-¿Crees que Lord Elrond se tomará a mal que seamos nosotros quienes nos presentemos en su lugar?-Tauriel parecía preocupada.

-Si es a mi padre a quien requería, no sé cómo reaccionará ante nuestra aparición-Dijo Legolas en un tono pensativo.

-De todas formas, estoy segura de que de alguna manera Elrond sabía que Thranduil no se presentaría-Se apresuró a decir Tauriel.

-Sí, de eso estoy convencido. Lord Elrond se sorprendería más si fuera Thranduil quien se presentara y no nosotros- Rió Legolas. Y Tauriel lo hizo también, invadiendo el claro con sus risas musicales.

El tiempo pasó más deprisa de lo que les gustaría, y la tarde calló, dejando paso a la creciente oscuridad, precedida por un cielo estrellado de finales de verano.

-¿Tienes sueño?- Rompió el inalterado silencio el elfo- ¿Quieres que paremos a descansar? Yo haré guardia esta noche, si me lo permites.

Tauriel negó con la cabeza. -No deberíamos parar hasta llegar al Viejo Vado.

Legolas asintió conforme, tras pensar en diferentes inconvenientes.

-De acuerdo, tienes razón. Debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido, y sinceramente, el Bosque Negro no es un buen sitio para pasar la noche. No me encontraría a gusto durmiendo a la intemperie en este lugar.

-No, no lo es, es todo menos seguro por la noche, aunque antaño era mucho peor, pasar la noche aquí por aquel entonces era impensable.-Declaró la elfa intranquila por la creciente oscuridad.

Legolas, quién iba cabalgando detrás de la elfa se adelantó, colocándose a su lado para poderla mirar a la cara.

-¿Es miedo lo que refleja tu rostro?-Dijo entonces, algo sorprendido.

Ella lo miró dubitativa-¿Acaso tú no sientes una presencia? El aire está muy cargado. Noto peligro, un peligro al que no podemos enfrentarnos... Es extraño, nunca había sentido algo así.

Él la miró sin comprender, tratando de aguzar sus sentidos. Pero fue en vano, no sintió nada fuera de lo común.

-Apresuremos el paso-Insistió la elfa.

Y sin decir nada más, ambos espolearon con fuerza a sus caballos y siguieron recorriendo el camino que los separaba del vado a gran velocidad.

No aflojaron el paso hasta llegar a los lindes del bosque, donde se abría paso una gran pradera.

-Si seguimos a este ritmo llegaremos al Viejo Vado al alba- Informó Tauriel.

-Los caballos no resistirán- Dijo Legolas con pesadez.

-Llegarán –Afirmó Tauriel con una sonrisa consoladora.

De mala gana el elfo volvió a expoliar a su caballo albino, el cual relinchó con pesar y se puso en marcha sin pausar su carrera.

Tauriel lo siguió de cerca al instante, dándole una eficaz sacudida a su caballo, quien sin quejarse acató las órdenes de su dueña.

Los dos animales, uno blanco leonado y el otro negro azabache, se movían con distinguida elegancia por el camino terroso, elevando una capa de polvo tras ellos.

A medida que la noche crecía, la luna se alzaba en el firmamento como un faro en la creciente oscuridad, acechante a cualquier peligro, protegiendo al mundo de todas las sombras que se escondían tras el oscuro manto de la negrura.

Los dos jinetes de capas ondeantes cabalgaron durante el decurso de la noche. Sin pausa, sin descanso, llegando al vado antes de que los primeros rayos de sol despuntasen sobre la vigente oscuridad.

-Hemos llegado antes de lo planeado-Anunció el elfo.

-Hacía mucho que no cabalgaba. Thranduil me ha mantenido ocupada en otros asuntos- Comenzó Tauriel- Volver a hacerlo, a montar… es liberarte.-Terminó la frase sonriendo como una niña pequeña que ha conseguido lo que anhela.

-Lo es-Corroboró Legolas sonriendo a su vez-Descansemos por el momento.

Los dos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea, por lo que desmontaron de sus monturas, atándolas a un pequeño árbol en las cercanías del río Anduin. Donde se encontraban.

El río borbotaba ruidosamente, creando una melodía singular e irregular que llenaba el ambiente.

Los dos elfos se tumbaron en la hierba húmeda de la orilla de las brillantes aguas, y mientras Legolas hacía guardia bajo el amparo de la noche, Tauriel era arrastrada al mundo de los sueños.

Los primeros rayos de sol llegaron hasta la pareja una hora más tarde, postrando ante su yugo a las sombras. Haciéndolas desaparecer, viéndolas dispersarse a medida que el brillante astro se hacía camino entre el cielo.

Legolas estaba sentado junto a la elfa, quien se hallaba sumergida en un profundo trance. Acarició su pelo rojizo dulcemente, para seguir deslizando sus dedos por sus mejillas, las cuales se encontraban coloradas. Y seguir su camino hasta sus labios, poseedores de un tono rosáceo que quitaba el aliento. Los rozó con la yema de los dedos, con gran delicadeza. De repente un ferviente deseo se apoderó de él, y sin pensarlo se inclinó hacia ella, cerrando los ojos, colocando una mano en su mejilla y juntando los labios a los suyos. Depositando en ellos un corto, pero dulce beso.

Tauriel despertó, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, los cuales se habían abierto de golpe.

Dos esferas azules la miraban, evaluando su reacción. La elfa no se movió, pero una pequeña sonrisa bailó en sus labios. Eso fue suficiente para que el elfo volviera a besarla, lentamente. Sus labios se movían coordinados, deslizándose sobre la superficie del otro, disfrutando el momento, profundizando el beso.

Tauriel pasó una mano por el pelo del elfo, acariciándolo, y luego la otra alrededor de su cuello. Haciendo que el beso abandonara su ritmo lento, transformándose en un beso salvaje, desenfrenado. Sus respiraciones acompasadas. Sus corazones desbocados clamando por más.

Todo sucedió muy deprisa, y tras unos segundos más Legolas se separó de la elfa, tumbándose a su lado en la hierba.

-Lo siento- Murmuró en un susurro- No sé qué ha pasado…

Tauriel asintió en silencio, sintiendo un gran peso oprimiendo su pecho. Repitiendo en su cabeza las palabras que acababa de pronunciar el elfo. ¿Eran ciertas?

**Gracias por leer y seguir mi fic! Comenten que les pareció y cualquier idea o crítica constructiva que pueda mejorarlo.**


	4. Imladris

**CAPÍTULO IV- IMLADRIS**

-Deberíamos partir- susurró Legolas con pesar.

-Deberíamos- Confirmó la elfa con pasividad. Y ambos se levantaron del acolchado lecho de hierba en el que descansaban.

Tan solo les restaba un día de incansable viaje hasta llegar a Imladris. Donde podrían descansar tranquilos.

Los dos elfos montaron en sus corceles, los cuales estaban tan frescos como cuando iniciaron la marcha, poniéndose en camino sin mediar palabra alguna.

En la jornada de hoy debían recorrer el Paso Alto hasta llegar a las imponentes Montañas Nubladas, las cuales deberían atravesar a través de una gruta entre ellas. De esta manera, tras cruzarlas, solo deberían seguir el camino entre precipicios que conducía a la hermosa ciudad élfica; Rivendel.

El día pasó muy lentamente, colmado de incontables silencios incomodos. El sol seguía su recorrido, surcando el cielo como tantas veces antes, iluminándolo todo.

La estrella se encontraba en lo alto del firmamento cuando llegaron a las Montañas Nubladas. Legolas se conocía cada uno de los secretos de aquellas tierras, las había recorrido infinidad de veces en el decurso de su larga vida. Por lo que fue el elfo quien precedió la marcha, cruzando las cordilleras por el sendero que las atajaba a través de una gruta al aire libre.

Seguido por Tauriel, Legolas se adentró en el camino pedregoso que conducía a las inmediaciones de Imladris.

Era una ruta ancha, por la que los caballos no tenían gran dificultad para pasar.

-Debemos llegar a Imladris esta tarde, el concilio será al anochecer-Comentó Legolas.

-Sí, por lo que deberíamos apresurarnos, no me gustaría que nos retrasáramos- Dijo Tauriel.

-Bien, solo nos queda un pequeño trecho para llegar, no es necesario correr- Expuso el elfo con calma.

-¿Quién lo diría, te atrae más la idea de caminar a la de correr? Te estás haciendo mayor Legolas, los años te pesan- Rió por primera vez Tauriel, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

-¿Cómo has dicho?- La fulminó con la mirada Legolas, aunque un brillo de diversión iluminaba en su mirada.

-He dicho, que quizá sea hora de que pierdas una carrera- Retó la elfa, y acto seguido espoleó a su caballo, el cual aceleró, dejando atrás al elfo.

-Eh! –Gritó Legolas entre risas, cabalgando con premura tras la elfa –¡No subestimes tan rápidamente a este elfo.

Llegaron a los acantilados antes del mediodía, y agotados desmontaron de sus caballos.

-Te he ganado- Se pavoneó el elfo, ayudando a bajar de su montura a Tauriel, quien llegaba jadeando.

-Gracias –Susurró cogiendo aire, mientras tomaba la mano tendida de Legolas, y ayudada por él, bajaba del caballo.

-Es un placer señorita- Dijo un Legolas cortés, con una sonrisa deslumbrante pintada en su rostro.

-Hay que admitir, que aun estas en forma- Dijo la elfa, sonriendo a su vez- Me tienes admirada- Añadió.

-Parece como si te sorprendiera- Objetó Legolas, intentando parecer ofendido.

-No era mi intención –Se disculpó ella- Pero algún día de estos flaquearás, y yo estaré ahí para ganarte.

-Vaya, eso no es jugar limpio- Dijo Legolas, cruzándose de brazos.

-Nadie dijo que fuera a serlo- Rió Tauriel, y Legolas sonrió.

-Nunca cambiarás –Dijo, levantando los brazos de forma teatral.

-¿Preferirías que cambiara?- Legolas la miró algo perplejo.

-No, supongo que no- Contestó tras pensar unos segundos, y Tauriel asintió, girándose sobre sus talones hacia su caballo, al cual acarició el hocico.

Legolas se quedó admirando las vistas. Se hallaban en el inicio de un largo camino estrecho, entre la pared rocosa y un gran precipicio. Bajo el acantilado, corría raudo el río, bajando entre cascadas, corriendo entre las largas vías que se habían formado miles de años atrás, cuando el agua había empezado a horadar la piedra, hasta acabar creando este gran espectáculo. En el centro del cual se hallaba la más hermosa de las ciudades élficas de este pequeño páramo del mundo. Protegida por las cristalinas aguas que la rodean, y que impedían el paso de los enemigos.

El sol del mediodía bañaba el horizonte, tiñendo de colores dorados el paisaje, enriqueciéndolo, haciéndolo aún más hermoso.

-¿Te parece bien si seguimos? Me apetece descansar- Rompe el silencio la elfa, colocando su mano sobre el hombro del elfo. Haciendo que este despierte de su ensueño, y asienta, conforme.

-Sí, también yo estoy cansado. Y hambriento- Añade, mientras encara a la elfa con una sonrisa cansada, pero que no deja de ser deslumbrante.

La pareja monta, y con un lento paso vuelven a emprender la marcha, siendo Legolas quien se adelanta, guiando a Tauriel por el estrecho sendero.

Se adentran en los jardines de Rivendel media hora más tarde, asombrándose por la belleza de estos.

-Vaya- Consigue decir Tauriel, con una gran admiración palpable en su rostro.

-Quita la respiración, lo sé- Sonríe Legolas, observando a su vez el entorno –Recuerdo la primera vez que visité este lugar, me impresionó de veras…

Tauriel asintió con la cabeza – Es un lugar increíble- Corroboró.

El suelo estaba cubierto de flores, al igual que los árboles florecidos que envolvían los patios de la bella ciudad, creando un manto de tonos rosados que los cubría por entero. Al igual que las plantas trepadoras se enroscaban a los sendos arcos de piedra repartidos de forma estructural, dando forma a los diversos patios de la ciudad.

La sublime capital se hallaba rebosante de vida, mariposas volaban por todos sus rincones, y los agudos trinos de los pájaros inundaban todos los rincones, con la vitalidad propia de ellos.

Ambos jinetes desmontaron de sus corceles, con caras de maravilla pintando aún sus rostros.

-¡Legolas! –Llamó una voz conocida delante de ellos. El elfo, siguiendo la voz con la mirada, distinguió a una esbelta figura saliendo tras uno de los sendos arcos de piedra, y hacercandose con pasos rapidos y movimientos fluidos.

-¡Lourea! –Gritó entusiasmado el elfo, en respuesta. Recibiéndola entre sus brazos, fundiéndose en un cálido abrazo de bienvenida.


	5. El concilio

**CAPÍTULO V- EL CONCILIO**

Lourea dedicó una cálida sonrisa al elfo, ante la atenta mirada de Tauriel.

-Tauriel, esta es Lourea- Se apresuró a decir Legolas tras separarse de la princesa. - Y Lourea, esta es Tauriel- Agregó entonces señalando a la peliroja.

-Un placer-Dijo Lourea, con una dulcificada sonrisa pintada en el rostro mientras se estrechaban la mano.

-Lo mismo puedo decir majestad- Respondió Tauriel sonriendo un poco.

-No me llames así- Intervino Lourea risueña- Simplemente Lourea- Puntualizó guiñándole un ojo, a lo que Tauriel asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Imagino que estáis aquí con motivo del concilio...¿cierto?-Preguntó Lourea separándose un poco de Tauriel.

-Sí, así es -Corroboró Legolas- Era a mi padre a quien habían convocado, pero...-miró de reojo a Tauriel, pensando en las palabras que utilizar.

-Tenía deberes a los que atender, no podía dejar el reino -Terminó la elfa por él.

-Bueno, no creo que eso suponga un gran problema, todos entenderán que un rey tiene muchos deberes de suma importancia -Dijo Lourea, haciendo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia. -Debéis estar cansados, seguramente el viaje habrá sido agotador, si os place, puedo enseñaros vuestras respectivas habitaciones.

-Sí, el viaje a sido pesado, ambos estamos cansados... Te seguimos-Dijo Legolas, con un agradecimiento perceptible. Ya que ciertamente, el viaje había sido arduo. Habían recorrido largas dstancias en muy poco tiempo, y necesitaban reposar y tomar un baño. Además, necesitaban tener la mente despejada para el concilio que se celebraría al anochecer.

Guiados por la princesa, los dos elfos fueron conducidos a sus respectivas cámaras, las cuales se encontraban la una frente de la otra, en un largo pasadizo de amplios ventanales y múltiples puertas que conducían a las diversas estancias.

Imladris volvía a la vida al anochecer. Esa noche, todos los llamados al concilio estaban presentes en el comedor, esperando a que se sirviera la cena y el banquete comenzara.

Habían venido hombres y mujeres de toda la tierra media, desde hombres, a elfos y enanos. Todas las razas reunidas en una habitación, como antaño.

Legolas se encontraba sumergido en una conversación con Gimli, su antiguo compañero de aventuras, quien a pesar de que la edad había dejado huella en él, seguía tan enérgico como siempre.  
Unos asientos más allá, Lourea presentaba a Tauriel a su hermano Eldarion, quién la había acompañado en su viaje hasta Rivendel.

\- Es un placer conocerte, Tauriel. Había oído hablar de ti, se te describe como una elfa ágil y letal. Mmm... me gustaría comprobarlo- Le dijo Eldarion guiñándole un ojo.

\- Creo que mi fama no es comparable con la vuestra. A los cuatro años yo apenas conseguía empuñar una espada, y mucho menos montar un pony- Contestó Tauriel devolviéndole la sonrisa sin poderlo remediar.

-Bueno, tú tienes una vida inmortal, no creo que necesites comenzar a instruirte en el arte de la guerra desde tan joven- Le dijo el joven quitándose importancia- Afortunados los elfos que gozáis de una infancia dichosa y despreocupada.

Tauriel rió - Sí, cierto es que nosotros no contamos el tiempo como vosotros, pero aún así tus proezas desde niño siempre me han fascinado. Y me encantaría comprobar si de veras son ciertas-Añadió la elfa con una media sonrisa.

-¡Dime un lugar y una hora y ahí estaré!-Contestó el príncipe con entusiasmo.

-¡Echo!-Respondió ella animada a su vez.

La cena pasó muy rápido, llena de reencuentros, presentaciones y conversaciones fluidas.  
Y el sol fue decayendo, cediendo todo el protagonismo a la luna llena que iluminaba el mirmamento.

-¿También tu estás nervioso?- Habló una dulce voz en la oscuridad.

Legolas encaró a la figura que se acercaba a él desde una esquina del patio, el cual se hallaba iluminado por el resplandor de las estrellas.

-Me han dicho que estabas aquí... quería avisarte de que el concilio no tardará en comenzar- Siguió la voz, mientras se acercaba más a la luz.

-Estaba admirando los jardines de Rivendel, son preciosos, y más con una noche perfecta como esta.

Y mientras el elfo hablaba, de la penumbra comenzó a atisbarse la figura de una dama de cabellos dorados y ojos azules. Lourea vestía un sencillo vestido semitransparente que remarcaba sus curvas.  
Toda ella era preciosa. Legolas la contemplaba caminar hacia él, iluminada por la luz de la luna llena. Su cabello rubio normalmente ondulado formaba ahora juguetones tirabuzones que junto con la sonrisa pícara que habían formado sus dulces labios, le daban un aire infantil y despreocupado.  
Quedó embelesado con su lento y elegante caminar, con sus rizos dorados flotando al viento, con el dulce aroma que desprendía.

Cuando llegó junto a él le tendió una mano, de tacto suave como los pétalos de rosa.

-No deberíamos retrasarnos, pero puesto que queda aún un rato para que el cónclave de comienzo... podría enseñarte los jardines. -Le propuso con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro.-Conozco bien estos jardines, y por la noche son aún más bonitos.- Legolas no pudo negarse, y devolviéndole la sonrisa, entrelazó su mano a la de ella.

-Será un honor, princesa. -Susurró caballeroso -Entonces... ¿conoces bien estos jardines? -Preguntó el elfo mientras Lourea lo conducía entre los árboles de flores blancas que coronaban el patio.

-Sí, de pequeña pasaba aquí mucho tiempo, mis padres estaban muy ocupados con los asuntos de la capital. Bueno, te puedes hacer una idea...-El sinda asintió- Y me trajeron aquí, con Lord Elrond, mi abuelo, quién se a ocupado de mi educación. Desde pequeña me ha instruido en el arte de la sanación.

-Vaya, una joven afortunada. No hay nadie en la tierra que domine más ese campo que él -Alabó el elfo.

-La verdad es que le debo mucho... También me enseñó la lengua élfica, y a manejarme en combate.

-No te imagino luchando... -Dijo alzando una ceja -Aunque me gustaría ver como te mueves -Continuó con una media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios- ¿Cuál es tu arma predilecta?

-Oh, no me subestimes, no puedo llegar a tu nivel, pero se defenderme por mí misma, que al fin y al cabo es lo único que necesito en estos tiempos de paz. -Se quejó Lourea- Y... definitivamente las dos espadas son con lo que mejor me muevo.

-¿Subestimarte yo? -Le respondió el elfo tratando de parecer ofendido- Nunca. Pero siempre me sorprendes. Y no es de extrañar que Elrond te enseñara a luchar con dos espadas... en sus años era un luchador legendario, y esas eran sus mejores armas.

-Sí, de pequeña me explicaba todas sus hazañas -Lourea suspiró melancólica, ya que los recuerdos de la niñez afloraban en su mente- Pero cuando crecí mi padre me trasladó a la capital, junto a mi hermano... echaba de menos este lugar -Dijo sumergida en sus pensamientos, mientras acariciaba el rugoso tronco de un árbol.

-Sí te entiendo... -Suspiró Legolas a su vez.- Y dime, ¿has probado el tiro con arco alguna vez?

-Sí, pero no es lo mío -Se lamentó Lourea.

-Podría enseñarte -Le propuso Legolas mirándola con una sonrisa expectante.

-Esta bien -Sonrió Lourea tras pensarlo unos segundos, incapaz de rechazar el entusiasmo de Legolas- Pero que no te extrañe si no consigues que mejore.

-No te decepcionaré -Dijo Legolas guiñándole un ojo.

Siguieron recorriendo el jardín cojidos de la mano, iluminados por la luz de la luna. Hasta que se acercó la hora de iniciar el concilio, en la cuál ambos tuvieron que dejar su paseo nocturno para dirigirse a la asamblea.

El concilio tenía lugar en un pequeño patio rodeado por columnas de piedra. Para la ocasión habían colocado asientos formando una semicírculo alrededor de un pedestal, desde el cual Lord Elrond precedía la asamblea. La pequeña sala estaba provista de una gran iluminación, gracias a las velas y a las pequeñas pero elegantes lámparas élficas, que emitían una potente luz blanquinosa semejante a la de la luna.

Los asientos estaban ocupados por nobles de todos los lugares de la tierra media. Desde los altos elfos a distinguidos Hobbits (acabados de llegar), entre ellos Frodo Bolsón, quien fue el gran portador y destructor del anillo de poder, y su compañero Samsagaz Gamgi.

Lourea estaba sentada en el medio de los presentes, entre su hermano Elboron y Elfwine, quien también había llegado esa misma tarde. Al lado de Elboron se encontraba Tauriel, con quien este estaba sumergido en una profunda conversación. Y junto a Tauriel, Legolas platicaba con Gimli sobre los últimos viajes a Moria de este.

Todos los presentes hablaban animadamente entre ellos, hasta que Elrond entró en la sala, precedido por sus dos hijos barones, Elladan y Elrohir.  
Los gemelos se sentaron al unísono a ambos lados de su padre, mientras Lord Elrond se aclaraba la garganta y las voces se transformaron en susurros, hasta que finalmente se hizo el silencio.

Entonces, Elrond se puso en pie y habló.

-Os he convocado hoy aquí por una cuestión de suma importancia que nos concierne a todos- dijo remarcando la última palabra.- No he dado muchos detalles sobre el tema en cuestión de nuestra reunión por escrito, ya que las vías de comunicación son cada vez más inseguras.

Entre la multitud se escucharon algunos cuchicheos de reproche y asombro.

-Pero ahora estamos todos aquí reunidos al fin, y me propongo a desvelaros el problema que se cierne sobre nosotros mientras hablamos -Continuó implacable Lord Elrond, y su voz adquirió un tono autoritario cuando prosiguió- En el pasado, dejamos que Saruman huyera lejos, a un paradero desconocido por todos... bien, hace poco obtuve información verídica que afirmaba que cruzó el mar hasta las tierras de Valinor, donde retomó fuerzas para volver.

Un silencio se apoderó de los presentes, quienes escuchaban atentamente sus palabras.

-Hay un par de cosas que sabemos... Sabemos que ha vuelto a la tierra media, y sabemos que no ha vuelto solo.

Las palabras retumbaron en la sala.

-¿De quien estas hablando, con quien ha vuelto? - Inquirió Gandalf saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Un nuevo mal nos acecha, y amenaza con asolar estas tierras. Su objetivo es la venganza, Gandalf. Quiere destruir el linaje de los reyes... a toda su descendencia.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Lourea al oír esas palabras.

-Saruman se ha aliado con el que junto a Sauron fue el más terrible servidor de Melkor durante la primera edad del Sol... Gothmog.

Los elfos estallaron en un murmullo de desacuerdo.

-Gothmog murió hace ya muchos siglos - La potente voz de Glorfindel se abrió paso entre las otras- Lo que decís no tiene ningún sentido. Gothmog fue derrotado por Ecthelion durante la caída de Gondolín.

-Calma, mi buen amigo. Me consta que así está escrito, y hasta ahora yo también lo creía así... pero los hechos han salido ahora a la luz. Todo fue una sucia treta de Melkor para hacernos creer que así fue.

Glorfindel no respondió, incapaz de dar crédito a lo que oía. Recordó las historias que sus antepasados le contaban sobre aquella era: En esos días, los más terribles espíritus maiar se convirtieron en siervos de Melkor, el gran enemigo de los hijos de Ilúvatar.  
De aquellos espíritus, los que provenían del fuego se transformaron en demonios, y fueron denominados balrogs "demonios de poder" en la lengua común.

De todas las criaturas de Melkor, estos eran los más poderosos y temidos. Los balrogs eran demonios con apariencia humana, dotados de cabelleras de fuego y apéndices nasales que expelían abrasadoras llamaradas que hacían arder todo a su paso.  
Daba la impresión de que se movían dentro de nubes de sombras negras y estaban armados con terribles látigos de fuego de múltiples colas.

De entre todos los Balrogs de Melkor, Gothmog era el más temido. Gothmog era el señor de los balrogs, el gran capitán de Angband. En las guerras de Beleriand, tres señores elfos fueron asesinados por el látigo y el hacha negra de Gothmog.

En la batalla bajo las Estrellas, Fëanor, el primero y más célebre rey de los elfos, fue también abatido por el gran demonio en las mismas puertas de Angband. Y en la batalla de la Llama Súbita, dio muerte a Fingon, rey supremo de los noldor.

Finalmente, bajo las órdenes de Mellkor, Gothmog el terrible encabezó las huestes de balrogs, las guardias de trolls, las legiones de orcos y la manada de dragones en el asalto y saqueo del reino de Gondolin, durante el cual murió el gran Ecthelion, luchando contra Gothmog a quien según los más antiguos de los libros élficos, dio muerte.

En vista de que todos habían enmudecido, Elrond retomó la palabra.

-Los fuegos de Mordor se han vuelto a avivar, la guerra es inminente, y en este concilio se debe tomar la solución para expulsar a este nuevo mal de nuestras tierras.


	6. La decisión del concilio

**CAPÍTULO VI- LA DECISIÓN DEL CONCILIO**

La sala estalló en quejas y gritos de asombro.

\- ¡Si es cierto que el enemigo se está reagrupando y recobrando fuerzas, debemos acabar con él cuanto antes! -Inquirió Eldarion poniéndose en pié para hacerse escuchar.

-¿Y como vamos a hacerlo? ¡No seas ingenuo, entrar en Mordor no es cosa fácil! - Habló Elfwine, el joven príncipe de Rohan, poniéndose de pié a su vez.

Elfwine era el único hijo del rey Eomer de Rohan y de la reina Lothíriel. Había heredado el pelo negro y los ojos oscuros de su madre, y el carácter decidido y luchador de su padre. También era sabio y muy querido por todo su pueblo. Poseía todas las cualidades para llegar a ser un gran rey algún día.

-¿Prefieres quedarte de brazos cruzados mientras el enemigo se hace más fuerte tras los muros de Mordor? Si su venganza consiste en acabar con el linaje de los reyes de la tierra media... ¡debemos luchar! -Apuntó Eldarion.

Eldarion era un joven decidido y con gran capacidad para el liderazgo, como su padre. De echo, se parecía mucho a él, tanto físicamente como en carácter.

-Yo no he dicho eso. ¡Esta claro que no podemos esperar a que se haga aún más fuerte! -Exclamó Elfwine molesto- Lo que he dicho es que entrar en Mordor no es tan fácil como tú piensas -Exclamó el príncipe resignado.

-¡No se trata de si es fácil o difícil! -Saltó Lourea, y al alzarse su cabello de rizos dorados, iluminados por la luz de la luna onduló amenazante- Debemos pedir ayuda, es obvio que solos no podremos penetrar en Mordor, y mucho menos plantar cara a Gothmog en combate.

Lourea era una joven interesante. Poseía la longevidad y belleza propia de los elfos, pero también la inteligencia y dulzura de su madre, y el ímpetu y coraje de su padre.

-Necesitaremos mucho más que un ejercito, princesa- Afirmó Legolas desde su asiento, mientras Lourea se giraba para encararlo.

-Debemos avisar y unir a todos los pueblos libres de la tierra, y luchar por una causa común- Dijo muy seria, sin apartar la mirada de la del elfo. Y este asintió con una media sonrisa.  
Lourea transmitía valor, como antaño había hecho su padre. Y Legolas supo que la seguiría a donde fuera, por imposible que resultara su misión.

-¡Vamos, tomad todos asiento! -Ordenó Lord Elrond enfadado. A lo que todos obedecieron de mala gana, retomando sus respectivos lugares.

Entonces, cuando el silencio se volvió a instalar en la sala, Gandalf se puso de pie, avanzando hasta el centro, haciendo ondear su larga capa blanca y tomó la palabra.

-Amigos, Lourea no estaba mal desencaminada. Estoy de acuerdo con ella en que debemos unir a todos los aliados posibles para ir a la guerra -Habló el mago, dirigiéndose a todos los presentes.-Debemos partir en grupos para conseguir el apoyo de todas las razas.

Eldarion fue el primero en ponerse en pié.

-Yo partiré, Gandalf -Dijo con voz segura y valerosa

-Necesitaremos la ayuda de todos -Dijo este asintiendo con gratitud.

Lourea intercambió una mirada con su hermano, y se levanto a su vez, haciendo ondear su melena dorada.

-También yo ire, Gandalf -Dijo entonces, y se acercó hacia donde estaba su hermano, a quien dio una palmadita en el hombro mientras se ensanchaba su sonrisa. ¡Al fin podría vivir su propia aventura!

Tras Lourea, se levantaron Elfwine y Elboron, los jóvenes caballeros de Rohan y Gondor, quienes estuvieron de acuerdo en unirse a la causa.

\- Puedes contar conmigo Gandalf -Dijo el primero con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Y conmigo -Habló el segundo adelantándose a su vez.

Legolas sonrió a Gandalf, todo le recordaba a lo vivido tiempo atrás, cuando la comunidad del anillo se unió en esa misma sala.

-Te seguiré a donde sea Gandalf, como antaño hice. Siempre es un honor luchar a tu lado - Dijo Legolas uniéndose a los demás al lado del mago.

Tauriel no quiso quedarse atrás, y al ver que Legolas había accedido, decidió unirse a la pequeña compañía.

-Me niego a quedarme de brazos cruzados, también yo voy - Dijo levantándose ágilmente y caminando con paso decidido hasta colocarse al lado de Legolas, con quien intercambió una sonrisa cómplice.

El último integrante de la compañía fue Handir de Lorien, hijo de Haldir, quien pereció en la batalla del Abismo de Helm, luchando valientemente contra los ejércitos de Saruman y Sauron en la tercera edad de los hombres.

-Cuenta conmigo, Gandalf- Dijo el elfo silvano, devolviéndole la sonrisa al mago e irguiéndose junto a los demás.

Handir era un elfo joven y fuerte, de semblante asombrosamente parecido al de su padre, desde sus ojos azules y su pelo rubio y largo, a su nobleza. Tenía un gran coraje y era un gran luchador, y poseía una gran destreza con la espada y el arco, sus armas predilectas.

Handir, como su padre antes que él, habitó en los bosques de Lorien durante toda su vida. Sirviendo a la dama del bosque, Galadriel, como capitán de los Haladin, cuyo puesto había ocupado su padre hasta entonces, pero que fue ocupado por su hijo poco después de su trágica muerte.

-¡También yo quiero ayudar! -Se quejó Gimli- Podría ir a reclutar aliados enanos -Dijo entusiasmado.

\- A nosotros también nos gustaría ayudar -Dijo Frodo, refiriéndose a él y a Sam- Podríamos acompañar a Gimli.

-A mi me parece bien -Dijo Gandalf ensanchando su sonrisa - Vosotros tres os dirigiréis a Moria y a las montañas Azules -Dijo dirigiéndose a Gimli, Frodo y Sam -Y vosotros -Continuó, señalando ahora a la compañía congregada a su lado- Deberéis ir a los Bosques de Lorien, a las llanuras de Rohan y a los pueblos de Gondor -Dijo con su voz grave- Aunque si pudieras, Legolas -Prosiguió el mago dirigiéndose ahora directamente al elfo- Nos vendría bien la ayuda de tu padre, el Rey Thranduil.

Legolas asintió.

-Intentaré que nos ayude, aunque lo conoces... Será difícil -Dijo Legolas. Quien sabía que su padre no dejaría ir a su ejercito si no era por algo de vida o muerte.

-Lo intentaremos... yo os acompañaré, seré vuestro guía -Se ofreció Gandalf, mientras miraba de reojo a Elrond y le guiñaba un ojo.

Elrond, que lo contemplaba todo con un brillo de diversión en los ojos, le miró con una sonrisa cómplice asomando en sus labios.

Entonces el peredhel bajó del estrado acercándose al grupo que se había formado en el centro de la estancia.

-Deberéis poneros en marcha cuanto antes - Dijo con voz apremiante- Los preparativos del viaje estarán dispuestos en dos días como mucho. Me encargaré de ello personalmente -Dijo sonriendo, y entonces se dirigió a los señores elfos que habían acudido al concilio- Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.

-Buscaremos amigos por separado -Habló Galdor - No os fallaremos.

Elrond asintió conforme con sus palabras.

Ya era entrada la media noche cuando la reunión llegó a su fin sin más anuncios, y todos los congregados se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones dispuestos a descansar y procesar todo lo que se había hablado en el concilio.

Al día siguiente el Sol se abrió paso en el cielo más brillante que nunca. Era una mañana perfecta de finales de verano, Legolas se despertó tarde, ya que como de costumbre, le había sido difícil conciliar el sueño. Tenía demasiadas cosas de las que preocuparse.

Después de desayunar, Legolas salió al patio a tomar el aire, pero al llegar escuchó sonidos de pelea. Aturdido, se dejó guiar por su instinto, que le hizo correr hacia el lugar del que provenían los gritos.  
Pero a medida que se acercaba más, los gritos se mezclaban con risas, y en doblar la esquina descubrió a Tauriel y a Eldarion sumergidos en un duelo muy igualado.

A su lado, a una distancia precaria, el elfo distinguió a la esbelta figura de Lourea, quien contemplaba el combate con aire divertido.

Lourea vestía unos pantalones ajustados y una camisa roja, con el emblema del árbol blanco de Gondor. Era la primera vez que la veía sin sus elegantes vestidos, y la verdad era que estaba tan preciosa como siempre.

Legolas caminó hacia ella con paso tranquilo riendo por su error. ¡Había creído que estaban atacando la ciudad!

-Se os ve distraídos, ¿también tu vas a luchar, princesa? -Dijo cuando hubo llegado a su lado.

La elfa, quien no se había percatado de su presencia dio un respingo, abriendo mucho sus azulados ojos. declarándose

-Perdona, no he querido asustarte -Se apresuró a decir el elfo levantando las manos declarándose inocente -He venido corriendo cuando he oído la pelea, pensaba que ocurría algo grave.

La elfa lo miró divertida, recobrada ya del susto inicial.

-Aquí no ocurre nada, solo están comprobando quien es el mejor espadachín - Dijo Lourea con aire burlón- Y no, no me apetece luchar... aunque podría hacer una excepción y enseñarte "como me muevo"-Dijo cruzándose de brazos, con una media sonrisa asomando en las comisuras de sus labios- Nos debíamos un combate, ¿cierto? -Dijo guiñándole un ojo, y en sus ojos brillaba una emoción perceptible.

Legolas le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Preparada para perder princesa? -Le dijo el elfo ensanchando su sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo a su vez.

-Vaya, ¡pero que creído te lo tienes! -Exclamó Lourea con un falso desdén- Si gano yo... irás a pie todo el viaje -Dijo dándole énfasis al "todo".

Legolas la miró alzando una ceja, entre sorprendido y divertido.

\- Y si gano yo... montarás todo el camino conmigo, en mi caballo. Hasta que consigas ganarme un duelo - Dijo Legolas sonriéndola con malicia.

Lourea alzó ambas cejas.

-¡Eso no es justo! Sabes que me ganarás -Dijo incrédula la elfa -No hay quien gane al "gran Legolas", quien es capaz de matar trolls y olifantes sin hacerse ni un rasguño -Soltó Lourea con desprecio.

Legolas rió por lo bajo.

-Esta bien, ¿entonces que me ofreces si gano yo? Una princesa debería ser justa -Dijo el elfo cruzándose brazos y alzando una de sus rubias cejas.

-Te estoy ofreciendo el honor de ser el primero con el que me bata en duelo. ¿te parece poco? -Dijo Lourea resoplando con fingida indignación.

El elfo sonrió de lado.

-Esta bien, para demostrarte lo caballeroso que soy, cederé esta vez... lo haremos a tu manera -Dijo el elfo haciendo una exagerada reverencia, a lo que la joven respondió con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Mientras hablaban, Eldarion arremetía de nuevo contra Tauriel, quien tras esquivar su estocada colocaba una daga en el cuello del joven, dando el combate por terminado, y proclamándose vencedora.

-No ha estado nada mal... Aunque me he dejado ganar, pelear contra una dama no esta bien visto, ¿sabes?- Se excusó Eldarion envainando su espada y pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-Pero si se veía de lejos que no tenias posibilidades contra mí -Se quejó Tauriel riendo sorprendida.

-No puedes negar que ha estado muy reñido -Afirmó Eldarion mirándola con recelo -¿O no hermanita? -Le gritó a Lourea.

La elfa en darse por aludida se giró para encararlo.

-Creo que dejó de prestar atención hace rato a nuestro combate, le debió parecer aburrido que estuviera tan desigualado- Susurró Tauriel con una media sonrisa.

-Sí, está claro que no le gustaba verte siempre morder el polvo -Rió Eldarion.

-¡Hey! No cambies los papeles, sabes que no ha sido así- Exclamó la pelirroja entrecerrando los ojos.

-Esta bien -Suspiro Eldarion -Si te vas a poner así por una derrota, lo dejamos en empate... y que no se hable más.

Tauriel rodó los ojos y ambos rieron.

-Entonces..¿Quien a ganado? -Preguntó Lourea, que se había acercado a la pareja junto con Legolas.

-Lo hemos dejado en empate -Aseguró Eldarion, guiñándole un ojo a Tauriel.

Esta lo miró, negando la cabeza lentamente, Eldarion era un caso perdido... Pero no pudo evitar sonreír cuando sus miradas se encontraron.


	7. Un leve contratiempo

**Hola a todos! Antes de nada, quería agradeceros todos los comentarios y ánimos que me habéis dado, realmente saber que a alguien le gusta mi fic hace que no abandone la historia, y que siga escribiendo.**

**Dicho esto, tengo que disculparme por el retraso con el que publico los capítulos, trataré de sacar más tiempo para escribir, y así poder subir capi más a menudo.**

**PD: respondiendo a una pregunta que me formularon... bien, Lourea significa "dorada". La palabra en élfico me encanta, por lo que decidí usar el nombre para el personaje de Lourea (por su cabello dorado).**

**Respondida la pregunta, os dejo leer el capítulo ;)**

**Gracias por seguir leyéndome, un beso!**

**CAPÍTULO VII- UN LEVE CONTRATIEMPO**

Legolas desenvainó sus dos largas dagas élficas y Lourea lo imitó, adoptando una posición amenazante frente a él.

-¿Preparada para perder, princesa?- Se burló Legolas con una media sonrisa de suficiencia. Sabía que iba a ganar fácilmente a Lourea.

-¡Más quisieras!- Se mofó ella, siguiéndole el juego.

Entonces Lourea asestó el primer golpe, dando un paso ágil hacia el elfo. Pero este fue más rápido y paró el golpe con una de sus dagas, atacando con la otra a la elfa.

Las espadas volvieron a entrechocar en el aire, danzando al ritmo del sonido metálico que se repetía una y otra vez.

Ambos combatientes se movían al unísono, muy concentrados en los movimientos de su oponente. Legolas paraba y esquivaba todas las acometidas de Lourea sin esfuerzo, y esta atacaba cada vez con más fuerza, irritada por no poder alcanzar al elfo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer, mi lady?- Rió Legolas mirándola a los ojos mientras volvía a parar un golpe. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, y por unos segundos los dos se quedaron quietos, anticipando el siguiente movimiento de su adversario.

-Lamentarás haber dicho eso -Rompió el silencio Lourea.

Lo que pasó a continuación ocurrió muy rápido. Lourea aprovechando la instantánea distracción del elfo lo empujo fuerte hacia atrás, colocando un pié detrás de los suyos, poniéndole la zancadilla y consiguiendo así desequilibrarlo. El sorprendido elfo cayó al suelo, pero no sin antes agarrarse a la elfa, quien cayó sobre él entre risas.

-Creo que he ganado mi Lord -Dijo Lourea, apoyando un codo en el pecho del elfo, y sujetándose la cabeza con la mano. -Creo que alguien tendrá que caminar mucho- Susurró sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

Legolas alzó una ceja sorprendido por el cambio de los acontecimientos.

-Pensé que las damas tenían mejores modales.

-Creo que no conoces a muchas damas- Rió Lourea encogiéndose de hombros.

Legolas la miró divertido, y rápidamente aprisionó las manos de la joven con una de las suyas, mientras la tiraba al suelo, colocándose encima de ella y apretando sus manos contra la hierba, por encima de su cabeza.

-No me apasiona la idea de caminar, es un viaje bastante largo ¿sabes?- Dijo riendo, mientras la princesa se retorcía debajo de él, tratando de liberarse -Dime que soy mejor que tú y te soltaré- Inquirió con aire burlón.

-Eso nunca- Replicó la elfa apretando los labios.

Legolas acercó su rostro al de la joven, sin soltarle las manos.

-Bueno, entonces me temo que esto va para largo- Susurró en su oreja, con un brillo de diversión visible en sus ojos azulados.

-¡Te exijo que me sueltes!- Se quejó Lourea, volteando la cara hacia la del elfo, quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

Legolas sonrió, y pareció más joven que nunca. Volvía a ser el Legolas que antaño había sido de niño, inocente y risueño, sin preocupaciones que embargaran su corazón, se dijo Tauriel. Quién observaba a la pareja a la sombra de un árbol en la lejanía.

Una punzada de dolor atravesó su corazón. Verlos tan juntos la hacía sentir desplazada, siempre había sido ella el centro de atención de Legolas. De niños reían, jugaban, peleaban juntos, pero ahora raramente pasaba tiempo con ella.

Recordaba un día de verano, no habiendo cumplido aún los diez años, cuando ambos salieron a cabalgar. Ni siquiera en esos tiempos podía ganarle una carrera -sonrió tristemente para sí- ese día Tauriel cayó de su caballo. La menuda elfa de cabellos pelirrojos no podía moverse, y el pequeño príncipe de ojos azules y cabellos rubios la había cogido en brazos y la había llevado en su caballo hasta el palacio, donde, pese a que su padre no lo permitía, la había llevado a su cuarto y se había quedado toda la noche en vela cuidando de la ella, tumbado a su lado en la cama mientras la veía dormir.

Tauriel se abrazó a si misma, bajando la vista al suelo. Echaba de menos aquellos días despreocupados en los que dependían el uno del otro. Ahora Legolas viajaba con frecuencia, o estaba demasiado ocupado como para pasar mucho tiempo con ella, aunque no le culpaba por ello, sabía que él era un príncipe, y su sitio estaba con los de su clase.

Sus cabellos pelirrojos flotaron al viento, conducidos por una suave brisa, al tiempo que ella alzaba la mirada y veía a la pareja alejarse cogidos de la mano.

La elfa suspiró, dejándose caer, deslizándose por la superficie rugosa del árbol en el que estaba apoyada, hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Dolor y celos la invadían, era a ella a quien tenía que pertenecer el corazón de Legolas, ella había crecido con él, lo conocía mejor que nadie...

Pero ella no era una princesa, eso lo sabía bien. Su lugar no estaba con él, ni con ningún noble... ella solo era la hija de un arquero, actualmente era la capitana del Bosque Negro. Nada más. Y él, él era un príncipe, su lugar estaba con una princesa.

Era ya medio día cuando Eldarion llegó al gran comedor.  
Las mesas estaban ya repletas de comida, y los comensales comenzaban a llegar, tomando sus respectivos asientos entre las diversas mesas repartidas ordenadamente por la sala.

Eldarion acababa de darse una ducha, la pelea lo había dejado fatigado. Sonrió para sí al recordarla. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera perdido? Es la capitana de la guardia por algo, se recordó a sí mismo. Debería dejar de sobre valorar a la gente por su apariencia, como su padre le había aconsejado tantas veces durante su entrenamiento de niño.

Pero pese a tener en cuenta no dejaba de ser sorprendido. Como hoy lo había estado por esa pequeña y escurridiza pelirroja, Tauriel. En próximo combate no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, estaría preparado.

Buscó a Tauriel por la sala, observando detenidamente a su alrededor, quería pedirle una revancha. Pero no la encontró. Tal vez estuviera descansando... o dándose un baño, pensó. Mientras en su cabeza visualizaba el hermoso cuerpo desnudo de la elfa, sumergido en el agua tibia. Rápidamente se castigo por ello, sacando el pensamiento de su cabeza rápidamente.

En ese momento por la puerta entraron Legolas y Lourea, quienes hablaban entretenidamente mientras se dirigían a una mesa en el centro de la sala. Lourea vestía un vestido de seda largo de un color lila pálido, y su alborotada melena estaba ahora recogida en un moño, con algunos mechones sueltos a ambos lados de la cara.

Preciosa, como siempre. Se dijo Eldarion sonriéndola pese a que ella no se había percatado de que la miraba.

No era la hermana perfecta, tenía sus defectos, como todas. La verdad es que no creía que existiera la hermana pequeña perfecta. Pero ella se asemejaba a eso.

Con ella se sentía muy sobre protector, estaban unidos por un vínculo muy fuerte. De pequeño siempre había cuidado de ella cuando sus padres estaban demasiado ocupados como para encargarse personalmente.

Alguien le puso una mano en el hombro, haciéndolo salir de sus ensoñaciones.

-Lord Elrond me ha pedido que te comunique que los preparativos para la partida están listos. Partiremos mañana al amanecer- Eldarion se dio la vuelta sobresaltado, Handir se hallaba frente a él.

-Oh, bien -Atinó a decir- ¿Has avisado a los demás?

-Avisaré ahora a esos dos -Dijo Handir señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a Lourea y a Legolas.

Eldarion asintió.

-Yo voy a comer, ver tanta comida me abre el apetito- Dijo dándose unas palmadas en la barriga mientras le sonreía.

El joven se disponía a sentarse en una mesa cuando Handir tiro de su brazo por detrás.

-Oye, ¿si ves a Tauriel la puedes avisar por mí?- Le preguntó con una sonrisa dubitativa.

-Sí, claro, yo me encargo- Respondió Eldarion sonriéndole mientras tomaba asiento en una mesa ubicada en un lateral de la sala.

Se despidieron con una leve inclinación de cabeza, y el elfo desapareció entre el gentío de gente que entraba y salía del abarrotado comedor.

El Sol estaba bajando lentamente en el firmamento, era una preciosa puesta de Sol. Tauriel observada el fenómeno sentada en unas rocas, en lo alto de un pequeño montículo en los alrededores de Rivendel.

Era un paisaje tranquilo y hermoso. Podía contemplar la pequeña ciudad des de allí. Estaba teñida de rojo, cubierta de sombras.

Prefería la luz de la luna, de las estrellas, las luces que iluminaban la noche, pues los elfos del Bosque Negro adoraban esos astros. Pero también había aprendido a apreciar la radiante luz del sol, la luz del día, desde su nacimiento hasta su muerte. Un enano le había enseñado a hacerlo tiempo atrás... Mucho tiempo atrás.

Un enano, que ironía -se dijo suspirando, mientras una perlada lágrima recorría su mejilla hasta perderse-.

La pelirroja se enjuago los ojos cristalinos, con la esperanza de que no se derramaran más lágrimas. Pensar en él aún le resultaba difícil, pese a haber pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron.

La noche llegó, y la luz de la luna se posó gentil sobre el menudo cuerpo de la elfa, quién se había quedado dormida en la hierba hacía un par de horas, mientras observaba el ocaso.

Su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja, por las noches pese a ser verano el viento soplaba frío en el valle, acompañado por los escalofriantes aullidos de las bestias que habitaban los bosques de los alrededores.

Sin embargo, Tauriel estaba sumida en un profundo sueño. Por lo que no se despertó cuando las unas pisadas comenzaron a oírse en la lejanía, acercándose hacia la pequeña colina en la que reposaba su tembloroso cuerpo.

En Imladris Eldarion llamaba a la puerta de Tauriel con golpes cada vez más urgentes. No la había visto en todo el día, por más que había buscado. No la había visto en la comida, ni tampoco en la cena. ¿Donde se había metido aquella escurridiza elfa?

-¡Tauriel si estas ahí por favor, déjame entrar!- Gritó volviendo a golpear la puerta con la mano, pero nadie contestó al otro lado. Se maldijo a si mismo y a quien hubiera creado una sola copia de la llave de entrada a los aposentos. Malditos elfos, blasfemó por lo bajo mientras retrocedía un par de pasos para luego embestir contra la puerta, la cual quedó abierta de par en par con un estruendo que resonó a lo largo de todo el pasadizo.

Entró corriendo en el interior de la estancia, para comprobar que esta se hallaba vacía, no había rastro alguno de Tauriel. ¿Donde se había metido esa elfa? Se preguntó pasándose una mano por el pelo nerviosamente.

-Legolas, no has visto a Tauriel, ¿cierto?- Preguntó al elfo, quien se encontraba tratando de ver que ocurría parado en el lugar donde hacía un momento se había encontrado la puerta a los aposentos.

-No, no. ¿Que ocurre? ¿No está en su cuarto? -Legolas comenzó a preocuparse, era cierto que no había vuelto a coincidir con ella en todo el día ¿Donde se podría haber metido? -Voy a buscarla, tal vez este fuera, en el patio-Le dijo a Eldarion.

Legolas sabía como le gustaba observar las puestas de sol a Tauriel, desde que conoció a ese maldito enano se pasaba horas en lo alto de algún árbol observando el descenso del sol. Particularmente los elfos del reino de su padre preferían la luna, las estrellas... pero respetaba que ella no lo hiciera, de echo, le gustaba ver con ella los atardeceres. Aunque en el fondo de su corazón sabía que los veía por el placer de pasar un rato con ella.

-Esta bien, voy contigo- Inquirió Eldarion.

-No, tu síguela buscando aquí. Mañana tenemos que haberla encontrado, no pienso partir sin ella, en cuantos más sitios busquemos, mejor.

Dicho esto, Legolas salió corriendo hacia el patio de Imladris, debía encontrarla. Algo dentro de él le decía que alguna cosa no iba bien.

La buscó por todas partes, recorrió por todos los jardines de Rivendel, corriendo, gritando su nombre, pero simplemente se había evaporado. Se maldijo por dentro. ¿Donde estaba? ¿Donde se había metido? Necesitaba encontrarla, no partiría mañana sin saber si ella estaba bien, a salvo. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Se quedó en silencio, cerró los ojos y escuchó atentamente las palabras que arrastraba el viento. Se concentró, pero no había indicios de que Tauriel se encontrara allí. Recorrió todos y cada uno de los grandes y hermosos jardines de Imladris, bajo el amparo de la luna, la cual brillaba poderosa en el cielo.

Corrió hasta el borde de la desesperación. No podía haberse marchado sin más, su caballo seguía en los establos, y sabía que no era capaz de separarse de él... la conocía demasiado bien.

Sintió una punzada de nostalgia, nostalgia por aquellos tiempos en los que ninguno de los dos tenía preocupaciones, en los que una dulce niña pelirroja se deslizaba sin hacer ruido en su habitación y lo despertaba con lágrimas en los ojos por culpa de alguna pesadilla. De cuando esa pequeña elfa le pedía asustada que durmiera con ella las noches de tormenta en las que los truenos la hacían temblar. Extrañaba esos días. Despertar siendo él un crío, y verla a su lado, abrazada a él, durmiendo profundamente. Le encantaba verla dormir, parecía tan vulnerable, tan angelical.

Legolas suspiró, creando una pequeña nube fría de vaho ante él, que se deshizo en cuestión de segundos mientras su mente divagaba, perdida en un mar de recuerdos y sueños de infancia que no dejaban de invadir su cabeza.

De repente, un escalofrío volvió a recorrerlo por entero, haciéndolo estremecer. Escuchó un grito de terror en la lejanía. Se quedó helado al instante, aquella voz solo podía pertenecer a una persona.

Sin dudar ni un segundo salió corriendo hacia el lugar del que provenía aquel grito, tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. Con una mano, sin cesar de correr, cogió el arco que llevaba colgado a la espalda, y con la mano que le quedaba libre sacó una flecha de su carcaj, el cual llevaba a su vez en la espalda. Rápidamente colocó la flecha en el arco, preparado para dispararla en cualquier momento.

Siguió corriendo hasta salir de los límites de Rivendel. Sus pasos le habían llevado hasta una extensa llanura, flanqueada por ostentosos árboles y pequeños montículos de hierba en los límites.

Podía oír el llanto ahogado de Tauriel cada vez más cerca. Alcanzaba a escuchar su voz quebrada pidiendo ayuda. Siguió corriendo sin parar, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad en su pecho, y la respiración entrecortada. Gritó su nombre sin verla, quería que supiera que no estaba sola, él iba a salvarla.

**¿Que os a parecido el capi? ¿Que pasará con Tauriel? Os dejo la intriga ;)  
Pss dejar coments con vuestras opiniones de la historia y de los personajes, nos leemos pronto!**


	8. Una noche muy larga

**Aquí estoy una vez más con un nuevo capítulo! Gracias de corazón a todos los que habéis dejado reviews, y a todos los que seguís mi historia y me animáis a continuarla, aquí os dejo el capi! Espero que os guste ;) Besotes!**

**CAPÍTULO VIII- UNA NOCHE MUY LARGA**

Un fiero gruñido de animal resonó en todo el claro, asustando a una gran bandada de cuervos que alzaron el vuelo entre la niebla, seguidos por un aullido agudo y salvaje.

En el montículo más alto, Legolas vislumbró la figura de un gran lobo albino. Era una bestia enorme, fiera, de fauces afiladas y abundante pelaje blanco.

El animal volvió a aullar a la luna, para entonces clavar sus ojos amarillentos en su presa, quien se retorcía debajo de él, tratando en vano de huir.

Legolas tensó el arco, y un segundo más tarde una flecha volaba con un zumbido hasta atravesar el cuello del animal, quien cayó sobre el menudo cuerpo de la elfa con un último gruñido.

El elfo corrió entre la densa niebla que se había comenzado a formar, dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba Tauriel, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho.

Subió el montículo y se tiró al suelo, arrodillándose junto al lobo a la vez que hacía rodar el cuerpo del animal hacia un lado, apartándolo de encima de la elfa.

Tauriel tenía los ojos cerrados, y la piel muy pálida. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. ¡Ella no podía estar muerta!

Rápidamente colocó una oreja sobre su pecho, para poder oír los distantes latidos de su corazón. Suspiró aliviado, seguía con vida, su corazón seguía latiendo, Tauriel seguía respirando.

Se volvió a arrodillar a su lado, observándola con preocupación mientras trataba de calmarse. Acarició su mejilla tiernamente, dejando un rastro rojizo en ella, debido a que al apartar al animal sus manos se habían impregnado de sangre.

La observó en silencio, ella le recordaba a un atardecer otoñal. Su pelo pelirrojo y sus facciones finas, toda ella olía a bosque. Tenía una belleza muy diferente a la de Lourea. Lourea tenía un aire misterioso, embelesador, atrayente, era grácil y perfecta, mientras que Tauriel desprendía dulzura y libertad, fuerza, coraje... Tauriel nunca dependía de nadie, aunque él la conocía bien, en el fondo Legolas sabía que ella lo necesitaba a su lado en muchas ocasiones, como en este momento.

Acarició su rostro de nuevo, sentándose en el frío suelo de hierba, y colocando el cuerpo inerte de la elfa en su regazo, acunándolo en sus brazos como lo haría con un niño pequeño.

Le apartó un mechón de pelo rojizo de la cara, mientras apretaba su cuerpo contra su pecho y besaba su frente.

Cuando volvió posar la mirada en ella, vio a unos ojos verdes entreabiertos observándolo atentamente. Su mirada asustada le recordó a la de la inocente niña que había sido antaño.

-Tauriel...- Susurró Legolas sin poder evitar sonreírla con dulzura -¿Como te encuentras pequeña?- Su voz estaba cargada de afecto.

El elfo volvió a acariciar la fría mejilla de la elfa con ternura mientras la abrazaba más fuerte.

-Estás helada- Se lamentó acariciándole el pelo- Debemos volver, cuidaré de ti ¿de acuerdo?

Tauriel tenía la mirada perdida en la niebla que los rodeaba. Entonces alzó la vista, y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los azules del elfo.

Legolas le sonrió apesadumbrado, Tauriel aún no se había recobrado del susto, había comenzado a temblar, y podía ver el temor reflejado en sus ojos. Su rostro era el de una pequeña elfa asustada, inocente, dulce, y Legolas no pudo evitar compadecerse de ella.

-Dime algo, lo que sea- Le pidió, sin dejar de acariciar sus mejillas con ternura.

La elfa bajó la mirada, y su mano buscó la de Legolas, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Esta bien... debemos volver, estás temblando, debes entrar en calor.

Tauriel asintió con una expresión triste y la mirada perdida.

El elfo se puso en pie, levantando a Tauriel con él, sujetándola firmemente entre sus brazos.

-Te pondrás bien- Le dijo dándole un besito en la frente, y acto seguido comenzó a andar, de vuelta a Rivendel, bajando el pequeño montículo terroso y atravesando el claro neblinoso hasta los jardines de la pequeña ciudad.

-¡Legolas! -Gritó Eldarion al verlo llegar por un pasillo, corriendo hacia él apresuradamente.

Eldarion le recordaba mucho a Aragorn, su cabello castaño claro revuelto, sus ojos azules, la mirada altiva pero afable...

-¡Que Eru nos guarde, la has encontrado! ¿Donde se había metido?- Exclamó el joven a un par de pasos de distancia.

Eldarion observó a Tauriel detenidamente. Esta había recobrado el sentido, pese a que tiritaba y se encontraba muy débil.

-Estaba fuera de los límites de Rivendel, no sé que hacía allí - Le respondió Legolas con un suspiro de desaprobación.

Eldarion se cruzó de brazos, cargado de preocupación.

-¿Como se encuentra? Retrasaremos la partida si es necesario... -De repente se calló, fijándose en la abundante sangre seca perteneciente al animal muerto, que cubría el cuerpo de la elfa.

-¡Sangre! -Exclamó alarmado -¿Que ha ocurrido?

-No es suya- Lo calmo el elfo rápidamente- Mañana te lo contaré todo más calmadamente, ahora necesita descansar- Dijo señalando a Tauriel con un movimiento de cabeza.

Eldarion asintió.

-¿Quieres que le traiga alguna bebida caliente?¿Algo de comer? No la he visto probar bocado en todo el día...

Ciertamente Legolas tampoco lo había echo, no había visto a Tauriel comer nada, y eso le preocupaba, por lo que asintió, conforme.

-Le prepararé una bañera de agua caliente, tráele algo de comer... necesita recobrar energías y descansar.

-Está bien, avisaré a Lord Elrond de que la has encontrado, tiene a todo el mundo preocupado- Dijo con una sonrisa triste -Iré a buscar algo de comer a las cocinas también.

-Gracias- Le agradeció el elfo sinceramente, y ambos se alejaron rápidamente en direcciones opuestas.

Legolas cerró la puerta de su habitación tras entrar en ella, y tumbó a Tauriel en la cama adoselada que ocupaba el centro de la estancia.

Se sentó en la cama a su lado y suspiró, observándola con una sonrisa cansada.

-¿Como te encuentras pequeña?- Le preguntó acariciando su mano con ternura.

Tauriel alzó la mirada, encontrándose con unos ojos expectantes que la observaban atentamente.

-Mejor..-Susurró en un suspiro apenas audible.

Legolas sonrió, y la elfa lo hizo de vuelta, aunque su sonrisa era frágil, triste.

-Me tienes que explicar lo que ha pasado... me has tenido muy preocupado -Le reprochó Legolas entrelazando su mano con la de ella -Pero eso tendrá que esperar a mañana, necesitas comer, darte un baño y descansar, mañana partiremos... aunque si no te encuentras bien, la marcha puede posponerse un par de días.

Tauriel asintió con pesar. En el fondo de su corazón aún tenía miedo, y sentía mucho todo lo que había pasado, preocupar a todos por su culpa... No debería haberse alejado tanto.

-¿Quieres que te caliente algo de agua? -Le preguntó el elfo ayudándola a incorporarse hasta quedar sentada a su lado.

-Sí... sí, necesito despejarme un poco.

-Te vendrá bien- Asintió Legolas acariciándole el pelo.

Tauriel se estaba recuperando ya, pese a que seguía muy débil, ahora conseguía articular palabra.

El elfo se levantó, y abrió un gran armario que se hallaba a unos pasos de la cama, sacando una manta de lana de uno de los cajones y cubriendo a Tauriel con ella.

-Espérame aquí, no tardo- Le dijo inclinándose para darle un beso en la frente.

La elfa le sonrió, le estaba muy agradecida por todo lo que había echo por ella esta noche.

El elfo regresó al rato con una sonrisa, y tras acercarse a la elfa le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse de la cama. Ella así lo hizo, y con paso inseguro llegó al baño. Este estaba decorado con colores dorados, y motivos florales. En el aire flotaba una atmósfera cálida debido al vapor, lo cual la elfa agradeció.

Legolas se dio la vuelta, dándole intimidad a Tauriel mientras esta lentamente se deshacía de las últimas capas de ropa que llevaba puestas y se metía en la bañera llena de agua caliente y espuma.

El elfo se quedó sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la superficie de la bañera mientras Tauriel se aseaba, ahora más habladora que antes.

Legolas le tendió una toalla seca, desviando la mirada mientras Tauriel salía del agua. Y una vez fuera, la elfa se enroscó la toalla al cuerpo.

-Ya puedes darte la vuelta- Indicó Tauriel al elfo, escondiendo la risa que le producía el momento con una sonrisa risueña.

Legolas se volteó, quedando a escasos centímetros de ella, absorbiendo su perfume; olía a fresas, y a rosas, como siempre.

-No te burles, soy todo un caballero -Dijo alzando una ceja, tratando de hacerse el ofendido.

-Lo sé, lo sé- Dijo la elfa, tapándose la boca con una mano para dejar de sonreír.

Legolas le apartó la mano de la cara, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Que voy a hacer contigo?- Preguntó sonriendo a su vez.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio.

-Deberías dejar que me cambie de ropa.

-Está bien, iré a comprobar si Eldarion tiene la comida que le encargué, vuelvo enseguida.

La elfa asintió, con una sonrisa mientras se apretaba la toalla al cuerpo, comenzando a tiritar de frío.

Cuando se cerró la puerta Tauriel se secó bien y se puso un camisón corto de color azul celeste que Legolas le había dejado en la cómoda, al lado de la bañera.

Cuando salió del baño la elfa se sentó en la gran cama que presidía la habitación, moviendo los pies distraídamente adelante y atrás.

En poco tiempo Legolas llegó, con una bandeja de plata en las manos. En ella había una jarra de agua, con una copa de cristal a juego, y un plato hondo que contenía una sopa humeante.

Tauriel no tardó mucho en terminar la comida, bajo la atenta mirada del elfo, con quien conversaba despreocupadamente, olvidando todo lo sucedido aquella tarde.

Cuando terminaron era ya más de media noche.

-¿Te apetece dormir conmigo? ¿Como en los viejos tiempos? -Le propuso Legolas con una sonrisa prudente- Además, así no tendrás que despertar a nadie al salir de mi habitación, mañana debemos partir temprano.

Tauriel dudó unos segundos, pero la mirada de Legolas no le permitía rechazar su propuesta.

-Está bien...- Respondió, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Está bien -Concluyó el elfo, con una media sonrisa cruzando su perfecto rostro.

Legolas se metió bajo las suaves mantas de terciopelo, y le hizo una señal con la mano a la pelirroja para que se tumbara a su lado. Esta lo hizo, y una vez dentro de la cama, Legolas apagó la última vela que quedaba encendida en la habitación de un soplido, mientras la elfa apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho.

Legolas besó su pelo, absorbiendo su cálido aroma dulce, y juntos se sumergieron en un profundo sueño.

**¿Que os ha parecido el capítulo? Dejar comentarios con vuestras opiniones, realmente son los comentarios los que hacen que siga con la historia ;)**

**Nos leemos pronto! **


	9. La partida

**Perdonar por el retraso, últimamente es difícil sacar tiempo para escribir, pero aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capi (para que no me matéis). Espero que os guste y que no dejéis de leerme. Gracias por los reviews y los mensajes de ánimo, no dejéis de mandalos!**

**CAPÍTULO lX- LA PARTIDA**

Lourea se despertó sobresaltada.

-Soy yo, soy yo- Susurró Eldarion, acariciando el hermoso rostro de su hermana con ternura.

-¿Que ocurre?- Preguntó ella adormecida, palpando con una de sus delicadas manos el rostro de su hermano.

Eldarion, quien se encontraba sentado al pie de la cama observándola, besó su mano dulcemente y ambos sonrieron.

-Es hora de despertarse bella durmiente, debemos ponernos en marcha.

-¿Tan temprano? -Se quejó ella cansada, entreabriendo sus azulados ojos.

Eldarion sonrió, observándola con cariño. Su hermana siempre había sido preciosa, desde pequeña. Era como una flor: Delicada, dulce, perfumada, hermosa. Siempre había sentido la obligación de cuidarla, ya que Lourea siempre había estado rodeada de hombres que la cortejaban -tan bello rostro nunca se olvidaba- y siempre volvían tras conocerla.

-Cuanto antes partamos mejor, no querrás hacer esperar a los demás ¿verdad?- Dijo dándole un suave beso en la frente mientras entrelazaba su mano con la suya.

-¿Los demás ya están despiertos?-Preguntó mirando a su hermano alarmada.

-No, no...-La calmó Eldarion acariciando su mano con dulzura- te he despertado a ti primero, supuse que tardarías más en prepararte.

Lourea asintió, sonriendo a su hermano con complicidad.

-Gracias.

-Te espero en el comedor, voy a despertar a los demás, ¿de acuerdo?

Esta asintió, aunque no tenía ganas de abandonar el calor que desprendían aquellas mantas.

Antes de dejar la estancia, Eldarion besó su mano, acariciándola suavemente con los labios, haciendo que la sonrisa de la elfa se ensanchase.

Entonces el príncipe se incorporó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Ah, y... -Dijo recordando algo- Nada de vestidos, ni joyas. Te conozco, coge solo ropa cómoda, tenemos un largo viaje por delante y no pedemos llevarnos esa clase de cosas.

Lourea se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

Eldarion rió, alzando los brazos en señal de disculpa.

-¡Tenía que asegurarme...!

La elfa hizo rodar sus azulados ojos y le hizo una señal con la mano para indicarle que la dejara sola.

Una vez este se hubo ido, Lourea salió de la cama, cubriendo su desnudez con un albornoz de tela que había dejado en la cómoda la noche anterior.

A la derecha de su lecho se hallaba un gran armario, al cual se acercó. La madera perfectamente tallada de este era toda una obra de ebanistería, sin duda había sido creada por hábiles elfos.

Resiguió las betas de la superficie con la yema de los dedos, apreciándolo, y acto seguido abrió el armario, maravillándose al ver todas las prendas que este albergaba.

Lo cierto era. que era la primera vez que lo abría, ya que no había necesitado ropa anteriormente, había traído lo necesario consigo.

Finalmente, después de examinar uno por uno los diferentes conjuntos, eligió uno la parte de arriba del cual era de tonos rojizos con grabados élficos, que realzaba sus curvas y combinaba con el dorado de su pelo, y unos pantalones negros; ajustados y sencillos, que le permitían moverse ágilmente.

Después de vestirse miró con espanto su reflejo en el espejo, el cual se encontraba colgado en la pared, al lado de la puerta. Tenía el pelo alborotado, sus brillantes rizos formaban desordenadas ondas, iluminados por la luz del amanecer que se filtraba por las ventanas.

Comenzó a trenzarse el pelo ágilmente, hasta conseguir lucir una larga trenza colgando a su espalda. Sonrió a su reflejo, ahora algo más satisfecha, y sin perder más tiempo comenzó a caminar con paso rápido hacia el comedor, donde todos estaban ya reunidos.

Al verla entrar por la puerta su hermano la miró con reproche, y esta en darse cuenta le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa.

-¡Buenos días!- Exclamó efusivamente Galdalf al verla.

-Buenos días- Le respondió Lourea. El mago le hizo una señal para que tomara el asiento vacío a su derecha, y esta así lo hizo, ocupando el último sitio libre.

La mesa estaba precedida por Galdalf. A su derecha se encontraba Lourea, y a su izquierda Handir. Enfrente del mago, en el extremo opuesto de la mesa se encontraba Legolas, quien tenía a Tauriel a su derecha y a Elfwine a su izquierda. Por último, entre Elfwine y Lourea se encontraba Eldarion, y entre Tauriel y Handir, Elboron.

Lourea buscó a tientas la mano de Eldarion, quien estaba distraído observando a Tauriel, y la entrelazó con la suya. Su hermano se volvió hacia ella, posando sus azulados ojos en los suyos, y dándole un beso en la frente envolvió su cintura con un brazo.

Entonces Galdalf tomó la palabra.

-Ahora ya estamos todos. Ocho compañeros, unidos por una causa común: Acabar con el mal que se cierne sobre nuestra tierra y que aumenta cada día que pasa.

El mago juntó las manos sobre la mesa- No podemos cumplir con nuestro cometido solos, es por eso por lo que es nuestra misión la de unir en batalla a los pueblos libres de la tierra y acabar con la guerra que se nos ha sido declarada.

Todos guardaron silencio, conformes con sus palabras.

-Partiremos en unas horas -Prosiguió-en cuanto hayamos desayunado y el equipaje y los caballos estén listos. Nos dirigiremos a el Bosque Verde, hogar de...

-Gandalf, ¿eres consciente de que mi padre no nos ofrecerá ayuda? -Le interrumpió Legolas.

-Lo hará -Le contradijo Galdalf, y pese a su avanzada edad, su voz era firme y segura.

-No atiende a asuntos exteriores, Gandalf. No nos ayudará, no debemos perder tiempo intentándolo. -Dijo Legolas, tratando de que su voz sonara calmada- Propongo dirigirnos a los bosques del Lorien, o a las tierras de Rohan.

-¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan pesimista? -Se burló Galdalf, alzando las cejas.

-No soy pesimista... Solo realista. -Suspiró el elfo-Conozco a mí padre, solo protegerá sus fronteras, no nos dará un ejercito si es lo que estás buscando.

-Los bosques del Lorien están lejos- Interrumpió Handir, tomando la palabra- Y no perdemos nada en visitar el Bosque Verde, nos viene de camino.

-Perdemos el tiempo yendo allí -Replicó Tauriel.

-Debemos intentarlo, Tauriel -Le pidió Eldarion- Deberíamos...

-Deberíamos someter la decisión a votación- Terminó por él Elfwine, el joven príncipe de Rohan de cabellos azabaches y tez clara, quien se había aburrido de la discusión.

Galdalf asintió, haciendo acallar a todos los presentes.

-Como bien ha aconsejado Elfwine, la decisión se someterá a votación. ¿Lourea?

-Voto por dirigirnos al Bosque Verde -Dijo esta, mirando de reojo a Legolas, quien suspiró contrariado.

Gandalf asintió, y miró a Eldarion a su lado.

-Voto por ir al Bosque Verde.

-¿Elfwine? -Preguntó el mago entonces.

-Legolas y Tauriel son quienes más conocen al Rey Thranduil, si ellos desaconsejan pedir su ayuda, entonces está todo dicho- Dijo este calmadamente, mientras Tauriel le sonreía agradecida.

Legolas y Tauriel fueron los siguientes en dar su voto, dejando clara su idea de no solicitar ayuda a Thranduil.

Fue entonces el turno de Elboron, el apuesto hijo de Eowyn y Faramir, quien había heredado la belleza de sus padre, al igual que su sabiduría y su destreza en combate.

-Prefiero optar por tomar el camino hacia el bosque Verde.

Gandalf asintió conforme.

-Bien, la decisión depende de ti, Handir. ¿Que crees que es más sensato?

Handir dudó un instante, pero su decisión estaba ya tomada.

-Partiremos hacia la corte del rey Thranduil.

-Que así sea- Concluyó Gandalf.

El desayuno pasó rápidamente, cubierto por un pronunciado silencio. Lentamente los asistentes se fueron retirando, dirigiéndose a sus aposentos, y una vez listos, hacia el patio principal de la ciudad, donde sus respectivos caballos les esperaban frescos y listos para la partida.

Una vez todos estuvieron preparados para partir, se despidieron de Lord Elrond y de algunos amigos más.

Acto seguido, Gandalf inició la marcha, a lomos de Sombra Gris, y el resto de la compañía lo siguió.

Cabalgaron largo y tendido, hasta que el sol llegó a su punto más alto en el firmamento, envueltos en un silencio raramente roto.

Cruzaron el paso Alto, un sendero estrecho entre colinas y ríos que cruzaba las Montañas Nubladas, siguiendo la ruta marcada.

El tiempo pasó lentamente, y el paisaje fue cambiando. Pararon para comer, aunque no se entretuvieron demasiado tiempo, solo lo justo para que los caballos reposaran y pudieran continuar el viaje al mismo ritmo que hasta entonces.

La compañía, tras volverse a poner en marcha se encaminó hacia el río Anduin, donde Gandalf había predicho que llegarían al anochecer y así había sido, por lo que pasaron allí la noche.

Al día siguiente, después de un ligero desayuno, Gandalf dio la orden, y todos ensillaron a sus caballos y volvieron a ponerse en marcha, rumbo al Bosque Verde donde llegarían al atardecer y con suerte, antes de que el sol cayera estarían en la corte del Rey Thranduil.

Legolas se había mantenido ausente todo el camino, sin mediar palabra alguna, por lo que Lourea se adelantó hacia donde él se encontraba, haciendo que su caballo siguiera el ritmo del suyo.

-Legolas... -Lo llamó, atrayendo la atención del elfo hacia ella. -Se que preferirías ir a otro lugar, pero... ¿Que hay de malo en tratar de que tu padre nos de su ayuda? -Le preguntó con sutileza- Gandalf puede convencerlo.

Legolas negó con la cabeza, cansado. Sabía que no sería así, pero decidió restar importancia al tema, y darlo por zanjado.

-No importa, tal vez tengas razón y se le pueda convencer- Dijo mirándola por primera vez a los ojos.

Lourea sonrió con pesar, sabía que Legolas no pensaba lo que decía... y quizás tuviera razón, al fin y al cabo, Thranduil era su padre, él lo conocía mejor que nadie.

-Espero que podamos convencerle -Dijo finalmente la elfa, y Legolas asintió, sonriendo por primera vez.

-También yo lo espero.

Ambos dieron el tema por terminado, pasando a hablar de trivialidades el resto del camino.

Tras ellos se encontraba Tauriel, quien cabalgaba con paso más lento, absorta en sus pensamientos.

-Os veo muy sola mi lady, tal vez necesitéis algo de compañía- Tauriel despertó de sus ensoñaciones y aturdida miró a su derecha. A su lado se encontró con un apuesto Elfwine, quien montaba un caballo negro. El príncipe la observaba con una media sonrisa altiva.

-Estaba algo ausente- Se excusó Tauriel, colocándose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

-Ya lo he notado...- Afirmó él divertido, observándola con sus oscuros ojos.

-Gracias por votar en contra de dirigirnos hacia el Bosque Verde- Dijo la elfa, recordando que Elfwine no había votado a favor de ir allí.

-De nada -Dijo curvando levemente los labios, mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo, negro y brillante como sus ojos- Thranduil no tiene precisamente fama de hospitalario, y si tu no crees que nos vaya a ayudar, entonces no entiendo por qué tendríamos que perder un tiempo muy valioso en tratar con él.

Ahora que había hablado con él, Tauriel se había dado cuenta de que no había acertado con la primera impresión que había tenido de Elfwine. Este había resultado ser un joven orgulloso y arrogante, nada que ver con la dulzura y simpatía que había visto en él el día del concilio. Aunque sentía curiosidad por conocerle.

Tenía el carácter de su padre, a quien guardaba cierto parecido en su mirada y en su personalidad.

-Es una pérdida de tiempo ir allí- Le aseguró Tauriel apresuradamente, saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Como es él? A Thranduil me refiero- Preguntó curioso Elfwine, alzando una de sus perfiladas cejas.

-Es complicado describirle... - Le respondió la pelirroja suspirando.

-¿Tan malo es?- Se burló.

-No- Aseguró la elfa, dejando escapar una sonrisa. -Es solo que... a veces puede serlo- Suspiró.

Lo cierto era que no tenía buenos recuerdos de Thranduil. El rey siempre había tratado de mantener a Legolas alejado de ella, ya que no la consideraba "una amiga apropiada para su hijo" por el echo de no ser de familia noble.  
Pese a todo, jamás había conseguido que se rompiera la amistad que había entre Legolas y ella.

También recordaba bien la vez en la que el Rey ordenó desterrarla, y con ese, vinieron muchos recuerdos de esos días que ahora le parecían tan lejanos.

La noche se fue cerniendo lentamente sobre la compañía. El sol ya había desaparecido por completo cuando llegaron al inicio del camino Real, el cual atravesaba el bosque hasta llegar a la gran ciudad élfica.

Gandalf se paró entonces.

-Calculé que llegaríamos aquí mucho antes. En poco tiempo estas colinas serán un hervidero de orcos y no nos conviene estar cerca. Debemos acelerar el paso.

Todos sabían que rezagarse no podía llevar a nada bueno, por lo que pese a estar cansados aceleraron notablemente el ritmo.

Anduvieron en silencio largo rato, acercándose cada vez más a su destino, hasta que de repente el mago, quien encabezaba la marcha, volvió a detenerse en seco.

-Algo no va bien...-Susurró para sí mismo, observando detenidamente a su alrededor.

Legolas se avanzó, colocándose a su lado.

-Yo también lo siento Gandalf... La muerte esta cerca, algo oscuro se ha desatado.

-La guerra ha comenzado- Dijo Gandalf gravemente, mientras en la lejanía columnas de humo denso se alzaban como torres en el oscuro cielo estrellado.

**Chan, chan, chaaan... ¿Que pasará en el Bosque Verde? Dejar reviews si os a gustado el capi, o vuestras críticas (siempre constructivas!) de lo que no os ha gustado. Nos leemos en poco tiempo (espero). Gracias de nuevo a todos por seguir leyéndome. Un beso enorme! **


	10. El sabor de la sangre

**Hola! Buff cuanto tiempo sin publicar. Lo siento muchísimo, he tenido bastantes problemas técnicos (entre ellos que mí laptop se me escachipirulo y perdí todo lo que tenía en ella...) pero bueno, aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo que dedico a todos aquellos y aquellas que seguís mí historia, gracias a todos por el apoyo! Os dejo leer;)**

**CAPÍTULO X- EL SABOR DE LA SANGRE**

Cuanto más cerca estaban de la ciudad más denso era el humo y más les costaba avanzar. Ecos de espadas entrechocando, bramidos, órdenes, sollozos, miedo… la ciudad estaba bajo asedio, el caos gobernaba ahora en ella.

Legolas fue el primero en desmontar, su rostro reflejaba el horror que sentía. Sin mirar atrás comenzó a correr adentrándose en la espesa niebla ante ellos con el arco listo para disparar.

-¡Legolas! -Lo llamó Tauriel, su voz sonó rota a causa del creciente pánico, sin pensarlo dos veces saltó al suelo ágilmente y comenzó a correr hacia el lugar donde el elfo había desaparecido instantes antes, esperando entrar en batalla junto a él.

-¡Tauriel, no! -Elfwine ya se hallaba tras ella y aferraba su brazo con fuerza, reteniéndola. Su voz era severa igual que su expresión.

-¡Suéltame! Debemos ir tras él -Exclamó con rabia la pelirroja. Su tierra estaba siendo destruida ante sus propios ojos, se oían cuernos orcos a su al rededor.  
Haciendo caso omiso a su opresor se deshizo de su agarre. Todos estaban ahora junto a ella, Gandalf desenvainó su espada preparándose para el combate.

La voz del mago era grave- Debemos permanecer juntos Tauriel, tenemos que entrar en el palacio, te necesitamos como guía. -Su expresión se ablandó- No es sensato ir sola, no queremos ninguna baja… Legolas estará bien.

Tauriel apretó los puños entorno a las dagas. No dijo nada, simplemente asintió y se dispuso a iniciar la marcha a través de la batalla. En ese momento y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, cinco orcos bien armados se cernieron sobre ellos. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba en el suelo, Elfwine se había lanzado sobre ella derribándola, salvándola de la ráfaga de flechas negras que se habían clavado en el suelo a escasos centímetros de ellos.

Todos adoptaron posiciones de ataque.

-¡No os separéis!- Gritó Gandalf en el centro del círculo que se había creado.

Elfwine se puso en pie de un salto, clavando el largo de su espada en el cuello de un orco segundos antes de que este pudiera herir a Tauriel. La elfa se levantó rápidamente, quedando a su lado.

-Gracias -Susurró fríamente. Elfwine no la respondió, ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada.

-Debemos entrar en el palacio, esto es una masacre- Advirtió a los demás, secándose la sangre que manchaba su mejilla. -Tauriel guíanos- Ordenó.

-Seguidme, rápido- Llamó la elfa asintiendo. Todos fueron enseguida tras ella cuando echo a correr a través de la batalla a campo abierto.

A su alrededor había un ejercito de elfos sumergidos en la lucha por la protección de la ciudad. Una nueva horda de orcos atacó apareciendo de la nada. Los cadáveres de miembros ambos bandos se multiplicaban a medida de que la batalla seguía. La horda de orcos se dirigió hacia donde se hallaba la pequeña compañía, y alzando sus burdas espadas cayeron sobre ellos.

En ese momento Tauriel halló a Legolas, estaba luchando solo, rodeado por una multitud de enemigos. Sus pasos eran ágiles y sus golpes mortales. Tauriel no se lo pensó dos veces y tras acabar con un orco, corrió hacia el elfo.

-¿Qué ven mis ojos? ¿El príncipe lucha solo?- Dijo Tauriel tras hacer una entrada en el círculo de enemigos dispuesto alrededor del sinda. La elfa saltó sobre uno de los orcos, derribándolo y Legolas lanzó una flecha que se clavó en su cabeza para rematarlo.

-No necesitaba ayuda -Le gritó, acabando con otro agresor.

-Oh disculpa, si quieres me voy -Replicó irónica la pelirroja, lanzando una daga directa al corazón de un orco a escasos centímetros del elfo.

Legolas rió.

-No, no te vayas -Dijo sonriendo de lado mientras se movía con esbeltos movimientos, disparando flechas hasta que estas se le hubieron terminado.

Las puertas del castillo estaban cerradas. Dispuestos en las almenaras había un gran número de arqueros disparando bajo las órdenes de su rey. Thranduil parecía sereno mientras contemplaba el paisaje desolado que se alzaba ante él. Se encontraba en uno de los balcones más altos, vestido con una brillante armadura, sus cabellos dorados flotaban al son del creciente viento. De repente sus azulados ojos dieron con una escena que no esperaba. Incrédulo se aferró a los barrotes de la barandilla asomándose para contemplar mejor: estaba seguro de haber visto a su hijo -y no se había equivocado-, lo acompañaba Tauriel. ¿Qué hacían ahí? No podía abrir las puertas y permitir que el enemigo entrara en su casa.

-¡Traed cuerdas! ¡Deprisa!

Los guardias obedecieron al instante, marchando con rapideza haciendo una inclinación de cabeza.

-¡Legolas! -Su hijo estaba rodeado por un grupo de orcos infames. Volvió a llamarlo maldiciendo.

-Arqueros, ¡apuntad! -Ordenó señalando hacía su hijo con el dedo índice, sin mudar la expresión.

Los diez arqueros dispuestos a ambos lados de su Rey apuntaron al objetivo.

-¡Disparad! -Gritó Thranduil, y un instante después diez flechas volaron, derribando a los orcos.

A su alrededor todos los enemigos cayeron al suelo, flechas atravesando sus cráneos. Legolas miró hacia arriba.

-¡Tu padre, allí! -Tauriel señalaba una de las terrazas del palacio. En efecto, allí estaba Thranduil, observándolo. En su rostro sereno podía leerse el enfado. -Deprisa, la cuerda, debemos subir -Tiró de él Tauriel tras ver la cuerda que les tendían para ayudarlos a subir.

-¿Qué hay de los demás?- Legolas echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

-No lo sé. Al verte me separé y… los perdí -Palideció la elfa en darse cuenta de su error.

-Estarán bien, ahora los iré a buscar, vamos sube. Estarás más segura arriba- La instó Legolas tranquilizándola.

-¿Qué? No, ni pensarlo. Me quedo contigo.

Legolas suspiró y se ató enérgicamente a la cintura la cuerda que colgaba del muro de piedra.

-Vamos, ven aquí -Dijo haciéndole una señal a Tauriel para que lo abrazara y así pudieran subir ambos. La joven asintió, pasando los brazos por su cuello. Este se aferró fuertemente a su cintura y le hizo una señal a su padre para indicarle que estaban listos.

-Tirad -Ordenó Thranduil desde las alturas. Los guardias obedecieron al instante, elevando a la pareja tres pisos hasta llegar sanos y salvos al rellano donde les esperaba el Rey.

Tauriel se separó de Legolas sonrojándose levemente. El elfo se desató la cuerda y luego se puso en pie para encarar a su padre.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Os podrían haber matado! -Thranduil trataba de calmar su ira contenida. Miraba incrédulo a su hijo. -En su día te enrolaste en una misión suicida a la que por milagro sobreviviste. ¿Cómo piensas que me he tomado el hecho de enterarme por un emisario de que te has enfrascado en otra?

-Padre… -Comenzó el príncipe, pero Thranduil lo cortó.

-Cuando aquí se te requería desapareciste. Dime, ¿Qué haces aquí ahora? ¿Qué te ha hecho volver? ¿Ibais solos?

-Podemos hablar cuando esto acabe -Legolas solo podía pensar en Lourea en esos momentos, estaba en el campo de batalla -No íbamos solos, somos ocho compañeros en total, los otros cinco siguen luchando, déjame bajar a ayudarlos.

-Yo voy contigo- Inquirió Tauriel, quien ya se había puesto en pie.

-No, no tu te quedas aquí -Susurró encarándola. -Es una orden.

Tauriel trató de enmascarar el enfado y la decepción que sentía en aquellos momentos. Era la capitana de la guardia real, o al menos lo había sido hasta hacía poco. Estaba acostumbrada al combate, luchar era lo que mejor sabía hacer, ¿por qué no podía volver al combate y ayudar a sus amigos?. Se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada para impedir que las palabras se escaparan de su boca. La situación era ya de por si tensa, no quería empeorarla.

-Padre, déjame bajar, te lo ruego- Lourea estaba ahí abajo, y los demás… no podrían entrar por la puerta principal, aquello sería una masacre.

-Está bien, te llevarás a cinco de mis hombres contigo -Cedió el rey, y tras nombrar a cinco de sus guardias, comenzaron a descender por cuerdas hasta el campo de batalla.

Tauriel lo observó todo desde el balcón, bajo la luz de los astros podía contemplar con pena los cadáveres de muchos de los suyos. Nunca había visto una guerra de tan cerca, y ahora tenía el inicio de una ante sus propios ojos.

Tenía el arco listo para disparar si era requerido, entonces escuchó voces familiares provenientes de una sala cercana. Se adentró en la habitación saliendo de la terraza y allí en el gran salón se encontró con Elboron, Elfwine y Handir.

En la sala los elfos habían organizado una pequeña clínica, donde los especialistas en curación trataban a los heridos. En una litera baja se encontraba tendido Elboron, su pelo rubio ahora tenía un color apagado, no podía ver su rostro porqué estaba tumbado de espaldas. Un escalofrío la recorrió por entero. Corrió hacia los tres miembros de la compañía con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y la preocupación.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? -Consiguió preguntar arrodillándose junto a Elfwine. Handir estaba desinfectando y vendando una herida profunda en la espalda de Elboron quien estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba.

-Le atacaron por la espalda… Ha sido culpa mía -Se maldijo Elfwine apretando los labios en una dura línia.

-No ha sido culpa tuya, ha sido él el imprudente -Le contradijo Handir, tomando el pulso de Elboron, quien estaba tumbado boca abajo y solo alcanzaba a articular gemidos de dolor.

-Se pondrá bien- Aseguró el elfo sin alzar la vista.

-¿Dónde están los demás? -Preguntó Tauriel, su corazón aun latía con fuerza en su pecho.

-Nos separamos cuando desapareciste -Gruñó Elfwine tras un largo silencio. -Lourea y Eldarion están con Gandalf, estarán a salvo si es lo que te preocupa.

**¿Que os ha parecido? Dejar comentarios para que pueda conocer vuestras opiniones! No sabéis lo que se agradecen los reviews! Un beso a todos, nos leemos pronto;)**


End file.
